


A gilded cage

by Raindrenchedstories



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Collars, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Season 3, Psychological Manipulation, Safewords, Sex Magic, This is not a romance, based off the nature between characters this is Dub-con, but evil fluff, dubcon, operant conditioning, surprisingly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrenchedstories/pseuds/Raindrenchedstories
Summary: As it turned out, both putting on, and admitting the purpose of the slave ring has damaged Hectors trust in Lenore. Understandably in hindsight. But this does slow her plans a bit. As her cute little pet won't even allow her to touch him without whingeing about it. Worse yet, he's unlikely to forge anything of use if he's resentful. Much to her annoyance, it seams she has to once again, gain his loyalty.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 97
Kudos: 104





	1. Little warnings

The door handle jiggled, then opened inward. Lenore's room was just as lavish as her life style. Which made him all the more out of place as he was cajoled inside. "You'll be staying here until all the preparations are done. I don't have a bed for you, but there is the lounge you can sleep on. We'll set it up for you. Doesn't that sound nice?" Lenore turned to Hector. She found him hunched over, hugging his middle protectively. His eyes were anywhere but on her. Annoying, but she bushed it off. He was probably just upset about something and would get over it.

"Of course, before we put you on any of the furniture, you'll need a bath. A proper one. Won't that be lovely? Nice warm water all over your aching joints? Then, I think a change of clothes, and a small meal. Hm?" She smiled at him, he didn't reply. With a small sigh, she reached for his hand once more. It was like she'd shocked him. Hector recoiled, making for the doorway when his left hand started shaking. He clutched it, giving a miserable moan. Forcefully, he took three steps back towards her. The ache in his hand subsided.

Lenore's hand met his, pulling him further towards the washroom. "Oh sweet thing. I guess the ring doesn't know the difference between disobedience and reaction. Come on. We'll take that ache away." He jerked and resisted for a moment. Digging his heals into the floor before she passively overpowered him. Her brow furrowed. He was happy to just trail behind her not a few minutes ago. Before his outburst in the hallway. She sighed, placing her other hand on his cheek. He winced, moving away from that too. Now, she was scowling. "Hector."

His eyes met hers, full of fear and uncertainty. "You can't tell me the thought of a bath repulses you that much."

"It's not the fucking bath." He spat. Anger flashing for a moment before uncertainty returned.

"Then, perhaps you'll tell me what this is about. I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Hector." She cupped his face in her hands, and again, he flinched away.

He tried to rear back, away from her cold touch, but found her unshakable. "None of it was real. Not one word of what you said was true. I'm just... A damn toy for you. A convenience that can make an army." Hectors hands came out in between them. Trembling.

With a huff, Lenore forced him upright, backing herself and him into their destination. "That's not true. I meant almost every word. I do like you, I do think you're pretty, I-"

"You see me as livestock." He hissed. Once Lenore got him into the room, she shut the door. Turning the faucets for a nice hot bath. Hector froze, glancing between the door, and the tub. A bath did sound wonderful. And Dracula had something similar to what he was looking at now. A bit more advanced, but the same concept. Still, his eyes turned towards the exit.

Lenore huffed. "It's true, all pets really do hate baths." She laughed. She then turned to him hands reaching to invite him closer. "Hector. You are not livestock. Not anymore."

"Any more?" He scoffed incredulously.

"Well what else did you think you were doing in that cage? No. You're exempt from that now. No one is going to hurt you any more. You're going to have a nice, comfortable place to live. Only one person gets to feed from you. You only need to forge for a few hours every night in exchange. Doesn't that sound nicer?" Hectors eyes found the floor, searching for something in the marble patterns on the ground. Then, something struck him.

"Wait. Feed from me?" He flinched back.

A bored sigh escaped her. But she turned her smile to him, none the less. "Yes. Feed from you. You do have very nice blood. Don't worry. I'll be kind." She winked playfully. Hector bolted out the door. Not quite the response she wanted. Only when she heard his steps go to the bedroom door, did she move to stop him. In a flurry of upset bats, she forced him back to the center of the room. Reforming in front of him. "Hector, what has gotten into you?"

"You know damn well what has gotten into me!" He shouted, eyes darting between her and the only exit. She could let him run, the only place to go would be the hallway. Then perhaps the castle gates, but the ring wouldn't let him go much further. But she moved to lean on the wooden doorway instead.

She intended to wait until he relaxed his posture. He never did. When she blocked his escape, he simply started searching for another one. Enough was enough. "Hector. Isn't this what you always wanted? Humans kept under vampire control? Without cruelty?"

"It is but-" He cut himself off, frantically pacing the room.

"But you never included yourself in that number. Did you?" She taunted. He truly hadn't. He only saw the goal, not his own future in that goal. His frantic movements stopped. Instead, he was just still, standing near Lenore's coffin. He stared into it. It was well padded, even comfortable looking. A wonderful reminder of what he was dealing with. Lenore wasn't human. She'd never be human. She just saw him as a pretty animal to be pet and prodded. He was starting to feel very much like a bird in a cage. Ironically more so than when he was actually in his cell.

With his panicking over, Lenore strode towards him, pulling him towards the bath again. "Now, with that over with, let's give you a nice soak and a proper sleep, yes?"

He was still on heavy feet, unwilling, but following. "Will you actually feed from me?"

"Oh yes! Don't worry. From what I hear, it only hurts for a little bit. Then it just feels a bit funny. OH! Now look what you did." She managed to stop the water before it overflowed, but sadly, it was way too high, she had to empty some of it. She turned to him and folded her arms proudly. "Well? You can't exactly take a bath in your clothes can you?"

He glanced down at himself, then away from her. She prompted again. "Come on. It's not like I haven't seen it all before. Strip." Slowly, Hector undid his trousers, then paused. He started to pull off his shirt, then paused again. Uncertain where he should begin. Finally he decided the most appropriate thing to do was remove his boots first. It was probably the most logical, as well.

Lenore huffed a small giggle. "Did you want me to give you some privacy?" She teased him gently. His response surprised her.

"Yes. I would. Thank you." He turned away embarrassed. She was a bit stunned, but turned away, as requested. "Oh. I thought you'd be leaving the room."

Further in shock, she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Hector. I've seen you, warts and all. And I can't exactly expect you to wash yourself when you're shaking as badly as you are." He paused in his actions, and turned to her. Yes, he was absolutely shuddering. A grim mixture of anger, hatred, and fear twisted in his gut. Yet, he remained firm. The vampire couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Hector had been submissive up until now. For the most part. Asside from the incident when she first met him. But she snuffed that fire out before he had a chance to reconsider it himself.

"Lenore." He let off a small sigh. "Never again. I can't- I won't be further lulled into slavery."

"You're still on about this? Hector, if things really are as you see them, then what's the point?" He caught her eyes again. "You're just fighting the inevitable. In fact, you're fighting something very good for you. Think about it. You are the pet to a vampire royal. No one will dare touch you, you just have to make a few night creatures and that's it. You come home, and get all the little delights you and your fellow humans could only dream of wanting. Even now, led by other humans. But instead of realizing that, you're content to sulk and reject it all."

He glared away from her. With a resigned sigh, on both their parts, Lenore started removing his clothing for him. He didn't really put up a fight. He couldn't win anyhow. Afterwards he was gently corralled into the bath. She encouraged him just to lay back and be cared for, with the hot water soaking away the aches and pains of sleeping on the cold ground. Even a hay bed was less than favorable, but better than stone. Lenore was slightly annoyed she'd have to put her pet onto a sofa for the night. But at least he'd be off the floor first. She thought he'd be grateful for that, at least.

Her hands also worked into the stiff shoulders beneath them. Forcing away the tension in gentile circles. There was a small, choked moan. A smile spread over her fangs. He was angry with her, it seamed, but still pliable. Her hands traveled slowly down his chest, nearing his hips when he stopped her. He gave her an uncertain glance, wincing when she initially took it as a sign to push further. Until he was shifting his body away. She stopped. "Not up for it?"

"No." He said softly, staring anywhere but at her. "Not again."

Those hollow words started to sink in. Hector didn't trust her. Which was less than favorable. The rest of the bath continued in silence, she made a point to dry him off, and hand him fresh sleeping clothes. He flinched and shuddered the whole time. So long as he wasn't instructed to hold still. Though she at least allowed him the ability to wash his own lower bits and dry them too. She did however, insist on tending to his hair most of all. Treating it with oils and soaps he was unfamiliar with. In the end, he smelled like a woman, but felt more like a man. Still a slave, but a clean one at least.

She reached for his hand, and found him jerking away again. Forcefully, she took his wrist and pulled him along to the main room. Setting blankets and pillows on the lounge. Ready for him to rest. "There, now let's get you to sleep, and start tomorrow with fresh heads, and fresh eyes." She reached for him again, and instead of jerking back, he scrambled forward. Towards her directed goal. Just unwilling to be touched any more that evening. She gave a long sigh, and nudged him to his temporary bed. "You may not see me tomorrow night. Just stay here for now until we have the guard up to date on your situation."

"I thought I had free roam of the castle?" He asked warily.

Lenore laughed. "You will have. Yes. But there are a few preparations I need to make first. You can be patient, can't you?" Hector watched her eyes, then gave a timid nod. "Good boy."

She pressed him into the furniture gently, encouraging him to lay down. With only minor fussing this time. "Don't worry. It won't take me long. So long as someone behaves himself. Now, I have a few more things to attend to tonight. I'll see you later. Sleep well." With that, Lenore placed a kiss on his forehead, and tucked the blankets around him. Leaving the room soon after.

She'd have to find that damn collar, if he wasn't going to let her lead him by the hand. Really she had wanted to give him all the freedoms in the world. It was nice to have something pretty to pamper and spoil when she wasn't working. Yet, in one fell swoop, Hector's good nature seamed to have flown out the window. Now she was handling some semblance of the pitiful creature she'd initially found in his cell. Beaten, broken, spiteful. At least he was bold enough to snap at her. But she wasn't a fan of his shy behavior. It would make her other intentions for him so much more difficult.

Perhaps he was just in shock. It would take him a few days to realize that this was right, then he'd go back to being her good boy. That was the trouble with pets. You could never quite read their intentions. She thought he'd be delighted to be away from his cell, have a bath that wasn't in the form of a cold bucket of water, and yes, maybe another romp. But she could see how things were changing too quickly for him to process. He was only human after all. So she made her way to the next order of business for him. A symbol of his status.

When she returned to her chamber, just missing the earliest hours of the dawn. Lenore found Hector on the floor, in front of the lounge. Initially she thought he'd rolled off in his sleep. But the lack of bedding joining him spoke differently. It was confusing to say the least. To find her pet choosing to sleep on the ground, with next to nothing. Slowly, she lifted him by his back and legs. He hardly weighed anything. Whether that due to was her vampiric strength or his poor diet was a question for later. Once she had him back on the lounge, she practically swaddled him. Keeping him from tossing around too much.

His sleeping expression was less than delighted. Which she found adorable. Placing another kiss on his cheek, she entered her own coffin, and shut her eyes for the day. Perhaps his little outburst would be amusing to say the least.


	2. A futile rebellion, another condition

The next night she woke, uncovered herself from her 'bed' and rose quietly. Lenore's eyes scanned the lounge, but instead, she found Hector curled up in front of the fire place. Watching the flames flicker and glow in a silent malaise. Strange. She found Hector to be quickly forgiving of similar slights. He ignored her crossing the room. Only until she reached for him. With a sneer, he jerked away a from her hand. "Still upset?" His eyes found the rug. Anywhere but on her. Lenore sighed. It was strange. Hector would flip flop between trusting and bitter. It was what made him amusing. But this wasn't bitterness. This was cowardice. She'd literally beaten him in the past, and he'd forgiven that.

"Hector. Look at me." He didn't. With a sigh, she ran her hands through his hair gently. "You have spare clothing in the chest beside the lounge. I'll be away most of the night, as you know. Don't leave this room. Meals will be brought to you by the guards." She kissed his cheek, something he flinched away from. When she left, she made a point to snag one of the guards shoulders. She pulled him aside.

"Stay by the door to my bedroom. Listen for any ruckus and keep your nose sharp for the smell of blood. If my pet does anything destructive, to the room or to himself. Restrain him, but do not break him. Then inform me. If I find so much as a bruise on him, there will be grave consequences. Understood?" The guard nodded and took post by her door. With the way Hector was acting, she was concerned he'd do something rash. She should have had attempted suicide added to the lists of things that the ring would punish him for. Though, she was starting to wonder if that wouldn't be counterproductive.

He was quick to forgive verbal slights, but this was going to linger. Honestly she thought him more logical than this. Still, why take a crop to a frightened animal when you could use the carrot instead? There was nothing further to break if his trust was already so far gone. So she'd be able to pull a few risky moves now, and build him back up again afterwards with little trouble. Slowly she started building new plans. First thing was first. She promised Hector freedom to roam the castle. That wasn't altogether possible though. There were some places she knew Carmilla would never allow him to enter. As well, there were some places that he could easily get himself into trouble. She'd have to limit these spaces with good reason.

Now to convince him the reasoning was sound. With careful steps, she found herself right back at the vampire magician's workshop. Knocking politely on the door. Under the soft lamplight of the room, she discussed her concerns with him. The man gave a soft laugh. She pouted until he waved a placating hand. "I would say you have a problem. But humans tend to be fickle like that. Something we vampires shake off when we turn. I could modify his ring, if you don't want him going someplace. But we'd have to get it off him first."

She sucked her teeth. "No. No I don't think that's quite fair. I don't want to punish him so harshly for going someplace he doesn't know is off limits. It could lead to him suffering for quite a while before we find him. And removing the ring right now... it doesn't quite seam fair. The magic hurts. So removing it only to rebind the spells? If he doesn't forgive me for putting it on once, he'll never forgive me for twice."

The pair sat quietly before the magician gave a considering hum. "I think I have a substitute then. Won't take long to whip up. If you were to arrange the materials, I could have it done before dawn. It's an easy spell. Do you have a colour you'd like to see on him?"

Lenore thought it through. "Blue... Or white. He looks nice in both."

That was the last of it. She was given a list of materials that went straight to the guard. The rest of her night was spent writing letters for Striga and Morana regarding the acquisition of more troops. Even with Hectors help, there was never such a thing as too many when it came to strategy. As well, she was thinking up more humane conditions for future livestock. Something Carmilla would initially give push back on when she'd bring it up. However, from just that little taste she'd gained of Hectors blood, she could already tell things would need to be different. She wasn't expecting a castle full of pets or anything. Her sisters would never agree to that. However, she did feel the need to at least have them on a proper diet, and in the sun for a few hours. She wrote until her hands were stiff. Then sealed her letters and handed them off.

That was when a guard approached her in a panic. As it turned out, 'restrained without harm' ended up being piled on by two guards, with firm but careful holds on his limbs. Hector was screaming bloody murder. Cursing the pair who'd entangled him so. At least the fight returned to him, as his thrashing turned less to escape and more trying to harm the the panicking guards. Both men were attempting their best to hold him down without causing any damage. Hector seamed determined to make that an impossible task. It would be funny. If it weren't for the circumstances.

After a long amount of conversation it was decided he'd be given pre-cut meats and breads. Nothing sharp for the time being. The guard who'd initially caught him in the act was very clear the cut on the humans finger wasn't from their restraint. Hector, however, was spending time in the corner. His writs bound behind his back. Lenore sighed, glancing between the human and the door. She rubbed her temples before turning to Hector. "I really don't have time for this." She sighed. "I understand. Really, I do. You feel as though you have no control over anything. But this is not how you get that control back."

He scoffed. "You would have me groveling on my knees then? Forge you an army, give you my body, and open up my veins until you were through with me. What do you plan to do once you have control? What happens to me? How about when I grow old and stop being 'pretty' to you?" He shifted his weight on his knees. Trying to find a more comfortable position. Lenore took one of the pillows from his make shift bed and tucked it under him.

"You have these concerns. But you tried to mutilate yourself?" She glanced up. It then occurred to her. A cut on a finger. Nudging him forward by the shoulder she confirmed WHICH finger he'd cut. His ring was pushed up, but not removed. Leaving a little space for the tiny nick he'd created before he was stopped. It only just started to heal over. She groaned. Dropping her head on his shoulder. Hectors body locked up. Caught in an uncertain midway between pushing her away, and avoiding her wrath if he did. Slowly, the vampire rose to her feet.

She left the room slowly, and managed to find that collar she was looking for. If she couldn't trust Hector alone, he'd just have to come with her. When she returned, He'd had managed to get himself to his feet, and was nearly free of his bindings. He stared at her sheepishly when she entered the door. The dam finally broke, and she burst into laughter. Her little pet just wouldn't give up. It was refreshing to see really. Though she noticed his eyes traveling to the collar and lead. "Oh." The distaste in his voice said it all. She approached him slowly, allowing Hector to back himself into a wall.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. But you have to admit, this part was your own doing. If I can't trust you to be alone for now, I can't really leave you unattended. Now can I?" She fitted the collar around his neck, and he followed her from the room slowly. Hands still bound despite his request for otherwise. She just couldn't look at his hands right now. Not after that. At least not until they made it to their destination. Slowly she made her way back into her office and got Hector situated on the floor beside her. She had offered him something to read while she worked. He refused to speak. So she spent that night reading out letters from diplomats in other territories to him. It wasn't until he gave a soft snore did she even realize he'd fallen asleep.

She continued reading anyways. It was relaxing really, playing with his hair between her fingers while venting her woes. Each new letter was just another person trying to push their own agenda. Their own ideals and beliefs. Nothing really changed between people. But then, she was doing no different. She wanted them to see things from her perspective. It was easier, really, working with Hector. Less give and take, and more give until you could take. He had nothing but his loyalty and free will to give. So she offered more in exchange.

By her accounts it was a fair deal. When a quiet knock sounded at her office, Hector stirred. She shushed him and made her way to the door. A guard stood with a small wooden box. The magician's handwriting scrawled out to her. She thanked the guard and made her way back to her desk. Hector was on his feet again. Watching her with cautious eyes. "This is a gift for you." She smiled to him. "I just want to read the instructions first and then you can have it." If looks could kill, she'd be ash on the spot. Hector had backed himself into a wall and slumped against it. Glaring at her.

She opened the box, keeping the contents covered from his view. It was lovely. A new collar with a lead she could remove. Nothing out of the ordinary for him. A wonderful periwinkle blue with a few stones etched in. More deserving of his status than that ratty thing he sported now. She clapped with delight. "Oh Hector! This will be perfect for you."

He stood again. Slowly approaching. A cold ball hit Hectors stomach as he saw the box's contents. Lenore was distracted reading some note while he took in the device. His hands shook with anger but it wasn't as though he could retaliate. "That's... For me is it?" He tried to keep his voice level. Lenore glanced up to him. Though she could see the utter resentment in his eyes, she chose to ignore it. Some pets just didn't like collars. She hummed an affirmative while scrying the last of the note. Wanting to be sure she understood the magic behind it.

"It is. Just to keep you out of some places you're not supposed to go." She took up the collar and tested it's strength.

"So much for free roam of the castle then." He huffed.

Lenore's smile brightened. "Actually that's exactly why I had it made. Free roam means unaccompanied. But there are some places you probably shouldn't go. And I doubt you'd want to in the first place. Carmilla's bedroom, for example." She laughed.

The look he gave her was priceless. Like a deer that just became aware of your presence. He was stunned. Blinking in recognition. Finally, he let off a small laugh and nodded. "You have a point. It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it though."

"No. I suppose you don't. Would you mind?" She stood, waiting for him to come closer to her. Reluctantly, he did so. One collar slid off, and the other on. Locked in place and tested for fit, she was satisfied. The inside was apparently silk. Made for comfort. If the note was to be believed, the collar wouldn't harm him for nearing a place he wasn't allowed. Only give a mild tugging sensation, until he persisted. Should Hector persist past a reasonable amount, the collar would constrict until he would have to make the choice to continue forward, or breath. In the event he continued, it would stop constricting once he was unconscious.

Lenore loved the idea. Hector, once informed of it's function, slumped. Another restriction. Another limitation. Another freedom he pissed away.


	3. A disturbing outcome on all fronts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if a forge master is in complete turmoil. Does that have an effect on their skills?

It wasn't so bad. At least it was comfortable. It was preferable to the ring. He tried to rationalize it all. He failed. The collar was snug against his skin, and his finger stung every time he bent the knuckle. A punishment of his own actions. There was another tug at the lead and he hurried his pace slightly. How did he keep agreeing to these things? Resentment built in his gut, as he glared into those red curls. First the ring, now the collar, what next? As he thought about it, how easily he gave in to wearing the damn thing on his neck, he was wondering if he had any sense at all. She'd been dragging him behind her all night. From her office to the servant's quarters, to the barracks. It seamed she had friends in every position. Keeping her posted on small things he didn't understand the necessity of.

Lenore could feel his glaring she ignored it. Only turning her attention to her contacts within the ranks. It was always good to have an on the ground opinion of events. Something she could mention to her sisters to build a better machine that was their empire. With a light tug, she pulled Hector to one final hallway, near a certain hallway. There was a grunt, then full resistance. She turned with a tilt of her head. "The collar." He muttered, moving away from a certain door. Carmilla's door. Lenore sighed. She knew the lead would override the spells on the device. She just had to pull him along. Still, she didn't need to be so close to her sister's bedroom.

They walked along the opposite wall. Away from that room. It wasn't until a firm clearing of the throat sounded that both parties stopped on their quest to Lenore's next task of the evening. At this point, Hector was falling asleep on his feet. He'd been up from noon and it was just passing midnight. With little to do but be poked and prodded into following his 'mistress' he'd been nodding off any time she sat still for more than ten minutes. He'd been offered something to read, but more generosity from her only meant losing something else.

Striga folded her arms. Staring over Hector and directly to Lenore. "I need to borrow your pet." She didn't even look at him. Just ignored his presence for the moment while Lenore turned to face her fully. Curiosity in her eyes. Hector opened his mouth to object, only to find it carefully covered by Lenore's fingertips. He contemplated biting them hard enough to draw blood.

"What for?" Lenore's curiosity hung on every word. She wasn't opposed to lending Hector out. So long as he was treated gently. Striga wasn't usually the type to damage other people's property out of spite. Sometimes carelessness. But it was always minor and always returned with an apology and some way to make up for it. After all, she was possessive of her own belongings.

So Lenore wasn't at all phased when she shrugged and gave direct, clear answer. "It's a forge master. We had a prisoner die. So, I want to see what you're little pet can do." A large mitt patted Hectors head like he were no more than some pup. He initially recoiled, but Striga followed.

"oh! that would be wonderful. It would also help Morana plan out his workshop. Hector, will you make us the biggest creature you can? Just so we know what we're working with?" Lenore turned her smile to him full force. Hector shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really have a choice. He would have claimed his hammer missing, if he hadn't had the damn thing on his hip when they fled Dracula's castle.

"I... might not be able to." At the duel expressions of displeasure he amended. "It's dependent on the material. If the corpse is-" He glanced at Striga, and the logic died in his throat. He swallowed hard a few times and cleared it.

He started again. "I'll do the best I can, with the materials you give me. That's all I can promise." He spoke in a defeated tone, avoiding eye contact with the both of them. Lenore soothed a hand under his chin. Striga just nodded.

"Good enough. If the material is bad, we'll still have a night creature out of it to find better. Come dog." Striga's hand reached for his leash. Hector expected Lenore to reject this, but she just handed it over without issue. He was at the mercy of someone else now. And he was quite sure his antics would be tolerated less. Though he reluctantly glanced between the two vampires.

Lenore smiled and waved at him, but let Striga lead the way. She did, however, follow behind. Interested in his human magic. They were led to a place he never wanted to see again. The prison. Much to his displeasure, he was led down a hallway with a surprising amount of humans. Not many of them were in better shape than he was even a week ago. Though they looked to be in a less prolonged state of torment. They'd probably be bled soon. A few of them glanced up at him, and he could hardly hold eye contact. His shoulders tucking in around himself. Just trying to look smaller, and ashamed as he should be.

A sharp smack to his backside ruined all that, and caused him to glance over his shoulder at Lenore. She just giggled. "Don't be so frightened Hector. You're not going back to this." Her hands played along his shoulders, much to the disgust of his fellow humans. Some resentful of Lenore for him. Some resentful of him. It didn't matter as they rounded a corner. Just in time to hear the shrieks of a woman. Something about 'not again' then a pained yelp. He tried to glance past Striga just to see what had happened. Two guards exited a cell carrying a glass bottle filled halfway with blood. The woman in the cell was left tending her wrist and crying.

When he was led to the body, he paused. His hammer was pressed into his hands, and suddenly, he was doubting himself. With slow, uneven breaths, he began his work. First preparations, then the actual forging. His hammer struck, rung through the cell the body was left in. It shifted and morphed into the largest shape he could manage. It wasn't the most ideal material for his best creatures. But he could use it as a size reference. The body completely took shape, but something was wrong. The eyes... were empty. Though he was hearing praise from Lenore, behind him, it was wrong.

He struck down twice more. Striga huffed. "There's no need to be a perfectionist. It's a good beast. It'll serve well so long as-"

"It's not finished." Hector interrupted. "It should be able to stand on it's own."

"Oh. Well. Get on with it then." Striga glanced over to Lenore, who just shrugged. Neither had experience with foragemasters. So in this case, Hector had all the say.

The hammer fell three more times. Nothing came. No light sparked behind those dead eyes. He was growing more frantic, tugging at his collar. It felt too tight, perhaps it was because he was kneeling on the floor to work. "Could you loosen your grip on the lead?" He requested. The vampire dropped it entirely. It wasn't as though Hector was going to run away. He was between two much more powerful beings. His hammering continued, but it was growing less measured. Both vampires heard his heartrate kick up.

His breathing was labored. He couldn't focus. It was the collar. It had to be. It was too tight. There was no other reason he couldn't do this. The body was finished he just needed the soul. He glanced over his shoulder. "The collar?" He requested. Striga shared a glance with Lenore, both grimaced.

"Alright. But we're putting it back on when it's done, okay?" He nodded, not caring about his freedom. The tension on his neck released and he nearly beamed Lenore in the head on the backswing of his hammer. Strike after strike, and there was nothing left to blame for his hyperventilation. He was gasping, slamming the instrument hard against the stone. Nothing was coming. The only thing that gave him any kind of power in this situation. it wasn't coming. The one constant in his life. The one thing he could reliably do since he was small. He wasn't able to do it.

His audience watched a miserable display of desperation as Hector was growing more and more frantic in his attempts. Resorting to pleading, begging, and swearing at the lifeless form before him. His actions grew less controlled until he brought the hammer down on his own hand, far too hard. Lenore called it then. Her arms encircled him, in a gentile restraint. He struggled to free himself and continue his work, but once again, he was over powered. He was always over powered. Always helpless. Always so naïve, just a child who never grew up. He felt strong hands cup his cheeks.

Striga just gave him a firm pat on the jaw. "You've done enough." With him distracted, Lenore returned the collar to it's place. And he was again pulled into that cursed hallway.

"It's alright Hector. You made the body, that's enough for later isn't it? We'll get you a good night's rest, and we'll try again tomorrow when things are a little clearer." Lenore soothed. He so wanted to believe her. But he'd worked sleep deprived before. He's forged sleep deprived and starving. His childhood taught him that even in the worst conditions, he could forge. This was something else. He shook his head, stopping in the hallway. Lenore gave his lead a tug, he refused to move. Striga nudged his shoulder forward, not too roughly, but enough for him to stumble.

As opposed to progressing, he fell. It was like everything shut down. He couldn't really function. He must have been thinking out loud because both Striga and Lenore were talking, addressing his concerns. "Well, we'll need a physician then. A live one. Striga? Do you think you can find one for me?"

She nodded, but eyed the human on the floor. For once, she actually felt sorry for him. He was just rambling about his condition, laying on the floor. "What will you do if he cannot forge?"

"Well... He's still very good at sex."

"I didn't need that information." 

"You asked. Anyways. It's not necessarily his fault if his magic fails him. So I won't punish him for it. Though..." Lenore stared at her trembling pet. He was openly weeping now. "I do hope this isn't a permanent change. I'm-" She sighed. Looking for askance from her sister. Striga nodded. It was hard, really. Carmilla would detest this. But in the end, it wasn't Hectors fault. Hell, it could well have been Carmilla's as she'd beaten him so badly. Or even her own. As he'd had poor conditions in his cage prior to Lenore's help.

The human quit sobbing. His breathing returned to normal and they both looked him over, he'd passed out. "Poor thing. This all must be so much on him. Is there any news on the outbuilding yet?"

"No. It's too soon. Why?" Striga prodded him with a foot. He was responsive, but limp. Cried himself to sleep then.

Lenore huffed, gently picking her pet up into her arms. Though hector was light, he was cumbersome. Far too tall for her own good. "I was hoping we could take some of the stress off. These last two days have been... Eventful to say the least. He actually tried to cut his own finger off this evening."

"So... You'd want to leave him unattended?"

"No. I'd want to get him isolated so I can build him back up again. Without distractions." They left the prison and returned to Lenore's room slowly. "The guards had to restrain him today so now he'd going to be looking over his shoulder for them."

She placed him on the lounge and began to strip him down so he could sleep in his night clothes. Hector stirred, but didn't wake. Too exhausted to care. She checked his body over for further damages before groaning. "What am I going to do with you Hector?"

Striga lifted a brow. "When training a dog. It's sometimes good to desensitize them. He seams to hate touch. Perhaps that is where you start. I will find a human physician." She left the room with that. Leaving Lenore with only her thoughts, and her unconscious human.


	4. Miscalculations

Hector woke at an odd hour. He was still quite distressed, but he'd calmed some. His hands shook as he ate his first meal, which was unsettling. He'd stopped fighting her touch, but that was more about numbness than acceptance. She'd have to speak to the magician about this. If it wasn't medical. She had to remember that Hector could just be sick. Given his prior living conditions, it was a possibility. She soothed a hand over his back while he dipped his bread into his first egg. Soaking the yolk into it and creating a creamy yellow mixture. He was taking small bites of this, and the meal had long gone cold.

A knock sounded at the door, Lenore shuffled to it and found Striga on the other side. With her, a slender, scarred woman held by the scruff of the neck. "We are in luck. As it would have it. A physician was handily available in the cells." The woman was shoved in unceremoniously. Cursing and spitting fire. She righted herself and turned. Fist clenched. However, she knew better than to outright slap a vampire. Yet. May as well discover what drove them to actually look into her history. "Well. A medicine woman at least." Striga amended.

The woman was promised all Lenore could reasonably offer. And laughed it off. She commented about hearing it all before in many a dungeon. As it turned out, this woman had quite the life beyond her current confinement. To go so far as to call the cells comfortable enough was quite the shock. However, she examined Hector fairly. When no medical reason was directly obvious the scarred woman started asking him about his phycological well being. Though she insisted the vampires left the room so Hector could feel comfortable answering without fear of retribution.

After a long conversation, the medicine woman left the room, and returned to the two vampires. She had her hands covering her face, brow scrunched and shoulders shaking slightly. Lenore started to feel a bit worried. That was until the woman burst into laughter right to their faces. "Y-You- I can't!" She dissolved further, leaning against the wall to keep from falling over. Much to the confusion and frustration of her captors. A good hard slap from the larger of the two almost shut her up. Almost. She still snickered, looking at the pair with nothing but fire and hatred. Yet there was mirth.

She rubbed her cheek and stood proud before them. "From what your little pet has told me. You fucked it. Bad. The man swore his loyalty to you before you ever put the ring on him. Now, it's impossible for him to actually be loyal to you."

Lenore hissed, throwing the human woman against the wall. She heard something pop. But the grin on the woman's face remained. "Hector swore loyalty to me. It shouldn't matter now that he wears the ring."

The human choked out a laugh. A cackle really. "Oh but it does." She wheezed, bringing her arms to Lenore's wrist, she lifted herself to free her airways and speak. "There is no such thing as true loyalty when you're a damn slave. Especially if you're enslaved after offering. Anything he forges now, can't function because of that damn ring. But if you remove it... Well. He'll leave you. Won't he?" Her cackling returned full force. Even as Lenore threw her into the next wall. Down the hallways. Against the ceiling. She broke bones and the woman wouldn't quit laughing. Not until her neck was snapped. Though, Lenore thought she heard the woman hiss "Finally" just before the fatal twist.

Even still, the truth couldn't be ignored. Lenore huffed. The spell wouldn't have worked if he hadn't verbally sworn his loyalty. She sighed. Licking the woman's blood off her fingers. "I'll have a guard clean that. Don't worry about it." Striga stood silent, eyeing the corpse on the floor.

"It's rare, for you to lose your temper like this." She commented. Waving a guard towards the corpse anyways and having them clean it for her. 

With a long suffering sigh, Lenore nodded. "I put a lot of work into this. If he cannot forge, well..." Striga placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

"As you said. He's still good for-ugh-other things." She grumbled the last part, glaring at Lenore's bedroom. "You are not stupid. You'll figure something out." She left for her own quarters not long after. The hallways reeked of blood, stirring both their thirst. Lenore returned to her room, and found Hector a little more settled. The food was gone, and he was leaning back, still laying in his bedclothes. Blankets tucked up around his middle. As though he were debating on sleeping further. Lenore wouldn't stand for that. She placed a hand on Hectors head.

He flinched, but didn't pull away. He'd allowed much more contact than that this night. Lenore had been cuddling him all morning. She stilled her hand, just staring at the wall for a moment. "Well. We know the problem. It's just a matter of solving it. Right pet?" She continued playing with his locks until he shifted. He wanted nothing more than to just drift away from the situation. To go back to the solitude of his forge and exercise some control over his life. Even if it did further his captors' goals. It was something. Something he could request privacy for.

Both vampire and human sat in silence as they each parsed out their own steps for the future. One considering escape in any form it could be found, the other considering how best to bring about a favorable outcome for herself, her sisters, and yes, even her pet. Though she was quite sure she could recoup this loss. It would just take more time. Eventually, secure in the knowledge that Hector was less than present in the situation, she left. She left frustrated and without any real clear answer. Confidence only made for so much.

Back in the room, Hector fiddled with the ring on his finger. He was debating on just ripping it off and to hell with the consequences. But then, who would find him? The guard inevitably outside the door? What if he could suffer through it? He was fairly resilient after all. But given the fine, but thin clothing he was provided, the weather, the lack of provisions, and the constant watch of his keepers, his chances of escape were slim. At best. Striga had taken his hammer the moment he was done his failed forging. So he was defenseless.

With a sigh, he leaned his head back on the armrest behind him. So it was down to two options. Stay and be Lenore's 'good boy' or shit out his heart trying to leave. Even moving the ring was dull agony, like the kind of hand cramp from writing too long, that slowly intensified. He'd had to convince himself that he was only adjusting it's position. That he wasn't trying to remove it. That was just a warning. When he'd tried to back away from Lenore, it felt like someone had slammed a hammer onto his palm. Hard.

All he really wanted right then, was to feel the sun on his face. Just to bask in it's warmth for a mere moment and go forward. He supposedly had free reign of the castle now. Perhaps he could. Slowly, he struggled to his feet to test his boundaries. Where did the collar stop him? What would count as disobedience? He rifled through his newly provided clothing, and found his suspicions true. Lenore provided him with fineries he only had access to through Dracula's court. However, she only provided him thin spring and summer clothes. Made to look nice, but warmth would only be found inside the castle.

In the cold night air, it'd be unpleasant to be outdoors too long. Prolonged further than that... He shook his head. This would need to be taken more slowly. More calmly. Still, he pulled on a few layers of what he was provided. Most of the clothing was custom tailored, and he wondered whether or not Lenore measured him in his sleep at some point. A shiver ran through him. The mere thought of the violation. He continued forward slowly to the door. Opening it slightly, a spear was crossed over his chest instantly. There was one lone guard outside the door.

"Let me out. I was told I'd have free roam of the castle." He furrowed his brow. The guard turned to him, then gave quick glances up and down the hall before gently shoving against Hectors shoulder. Knocking him back into the room.

"My orders were to keep you here. Given recent events." The armored man shut the door, and leaned on it, blocking Hectors exit. Though the extra protection was understandable, Hectors pride stung. He was well aware nearly taking his finger off was a misstep. The cut still stung under the twisted shape of the ring and he wouldn't be attempting such things again. He searched the room for a window or something to climb from. He'd hardly explored the room aside from his frantic attempt at escape not long ago. There was another concern. Lenore was going to feed from him. Maybe not so soon. Maybe the next time she touched him.

His head felt heavy. He just wanted some fresh air. Some form of distraction from his misery. It wasn't too difficult to find the windows now that he looked above his own nose and past the panic. Though, he was incapable of opening them. They were intricate panels of stained glass. Clear, but done in darker colours to let less light through. Less, but still enough. Still clear enough to see through. The designs were lovely, he'd admit. Little patterns of flowers and birds in deep blues and reds lined their iron framework.

Still, it was clear enough to see out. And that was almost torture. He could see the countryside clearly, but he'd never be able to run into it. From there, however, he could catch sight of several servants walking in and out of a building not far. It was smaller, but livable. They were carrying various sets of furniture and drapery. A workshop was present not far from there. What looked to have been a blacksmiths forge during it's better days. This too, was being tidied. Hector could guess as to why. And from the angle of the window, he could simply look to his right and see the foot of Lenore's coffin. She'd always be looking down on him.

She'd always have her eyes on his position. Even now. Slowly he stood, and paced the room. He couldn't escape Lenore, and he wasn't allowed to leave her chambers. So he'd be stuck with her at least until the ring incident was forgiven. Slowly, he approached the door again, listening. The guard cleared his throat on the other side and he slumped. How far was he willing to go? He'd already learned that though the lower vampires wouldn't hurt him, they were still far stronger than him. His little tussle the day before said enough.

So then, his options were be a loyal pet and mean it, or be a loyal pet until he could escape. Neither were favorable options. He entered the washroom and found the sink, splashing cold water on himself to wake up. It was so much better than the ice baths he was subjected to. Even if the water was around the same temperature. Perhaps a little warmer. It was by his own actions though. Something he could at least control. His eyes searched themselves in the mirror. Glancing down from them, he could see the misleadingly cheerful colour of his collar. At least it sat in a place that would make it awkward to get to his neck.

Why did it always have to be collars? Since the day Carmilla took him, he'd been wearing one. The only respite he'd had from the collar, was the cage. When in that context, he'd wear a thousand collars. That was where the concern stemmed. It was bad, or worse. The pan or the fire. It was a clear choice now, his to make. But it wasn't a fair choice. It was clear where he stood, and in hindsight, he should have seen it. He should have recognized it. He set it all aside though. Her beating him? He'd attacked her first. The collar? It was only a security measure, he was a magician. The cage? Letting him out would betray her sisters. All rationalized away. And like a damned fool he only thought with his cock and agreed to it all.

Of course she'd only reacted when she beat him. Directly after saying she wouldn't cause him harm. She could have avoided all of that the moment she became a swarm of bats. But she had to set the rules. Displease her, and suffer. Please her, and he'd get apples and berries and a blanket. Like a damned horse. If he didn't agree to that damn collar, he'd be left in his cage just to sit and rot. Until her next little game started. Even the way she'd praised him. 'Good Boy' oh the sound was so soothing to his ears at the time. The cadence in which she said it was like a melody. Quite, relaxing, and so damn easy to listen to. Hell, even now he found that repeating her praises through his head calmed his nerves. It was what broke his most recent panic.

There was, however, a pattern to her behavior. One that gave him some hope. He gave her the result she wanted. She gave him what he asked for. Even if it had a consequence. He asked for clothes, he received them. He asked to be let out, she took him for a walk, and gave him a better cell. Perhaps if he continued his obedience, the ring would come off. It would no longer be needed. Or, he was playing himself into her hands again. With a sigh, he resolved to simply wait and see what happened for now.

He chose to take up a book and read for the time being. It was just some random choice. He ended up reading a great deal on foreign farming techniques. The struggles people faced and how they overcame them. He idly wondered what a diplomat needed with such information. But Lenore was good at using peoples struggles to her advantage. He heard a soft conversation past the door, and was glad to see he was no longer alone, at least. He may not have been comfortable in her presence, but it was better than being locked up alone.

Lenores smile when she found him reading and relaxed only grew when he sat up to acknowledge her. Though he still flinched away from her hands, she was glad to see him eager. "Feeling better?" She set his dinner in front of him and checked over the book he'd been buried in. It was a strange choice, but it made her laugh. Perhaps Hector had a broader appreciation of literature than she'd initially thought. She always thought him to be the prim and proper kind. Who would only read the best of the best. It made her laugh to think that she was so wrong. Until she started looking around her personal collection.

There wasn't much available for stimulating reading. In fact much of her literary stores were having to deal with the surrounding provinces and foreign practicalities. Perhaps she brought her work too far into her own life. Hector was proving to be a distraction from this. But she wasn't quite thankful for the last few days of trouble. And the future cajoling she'd need to do, she was in for a long project. The bright side? She'd made it halfway there. So she smiled and listened to Hector recount a rather boring day.


	5. The beginnings of a mending

He'd been staring outside listlessly for quite a while. Which would normally be fine. If daylight weren't inbound. Lenore wondered if he was just doing this to attempt to burn her alive. "Hector, come away from the window." She called, motioning for him to approach. He remained rooted. Eyes far away as though he hadn't heard her. "Hector." She insisted. Finally he turned to her briefly, glanced outside once more, then at last, walked away. He was polite enough to shut the curtains behind him. Though he dragged his feet a bit on his way to her.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to get plenty of sun soon." She soothed, reaching to pull him onto the lounge with her. He pulled his hand away, but joined her. Lenore let that slide. She'd have to take Striga's advice about desensitizing him. The last time he even tried to react calmly to her touch was after their discovery. Hector rubbed his finger, where the cut remained. Giving her a wonderful idea. Killing two birds with one stone, as it were. Slowly she moved closer to him. reaching for his hand, and just as she expected he pulled back.

"You didn't try anything like that again, did you?" She locked eyes with him. It was unlikely he would be so foolish after the last time. Hector wasn't exactly the bravest in the face of pain. He shook his head. Looking forward. Lenore schooled her features into a look of concern, then frustration. She stood, reaching for his hand. "Alright. Strip down then." She challenged. It took so much effort not to laugh at his expression. It was equal to the look Carmilla gave her when she found that poor spider who'd needed the splint. Perhaps not quite that, but close enough.

Hectors eyes bulged as she let off a frustrated huff and reached for his shirt. He scrambled away with some difficulty. "What for!?" He finally demanded. Was that anger or fear that drove him? It hardly mattered. She tried not to laugh as he made his way slowly across the room. Not towards the door, but away from her. Slowly Lenore stalked him towards a corner. Patiently waiting until he realized she'd backed him in. There was uncertainty in his gaze as he clutched his shirt close to his frame. "Lenore, what for? I told you I-"

She raised a placating hand. "Now now. You're jumping to conclusions. But after your little... Incident let's say. After that I felt like it'd be better if I had a look. Besides, it would spare us finding a physician every time." She smiled pleasantly. Hector leaned back, grimacing. "You'll get them back, I promise. We could even throw in another bath, if you like. Doesn't that sound good?" She approached slower now. Treating him like a frightened animal. His eyes bitterly turned to the wall he was pressed against. But she knew that to be him considering. Weighing his options.

Eventually she heard exactly what she was expecting. "Fine." He started to remove his garments, slowly and hesitantly.

"Good boy." She soothed. A careful measure of tone and rhythm she'd practiced. Once he was bared to her, her hands came to capture his left arm. Slowly, no surprises. No big movements. It took little effort to break him down the first time. But now he'd be wary of a second 'betrayal'. Which meant he'd be more resistant to just words and kindnesses. She checked his hand over, running her fingers gently up from his broad palms to the inside of his elbow. His body shuddered. She was intrigued by the reaction. "Are you cold?"

"I'd rather this be over with soon." Was his only answer. He was doing his level best to look at anything BUT her. Lenore giggled. If she didn't need him to be complacent under her hand, she'd have loved to keep him like this. Uncertain, wary, and fretful. He made the cutest faces when he was in such a state. Alas, she needed his trust, and that meant repairing things with him. She took her time, soothing over the scars from his recent ad old injuries. Was this one her fault? Or Carmillas? She knew where the claw marks came from. Hectors eyes shot to her cold hand as she placed her palm over it.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." She leaned in, kissed the scar, then continued forward. Hector actually scoffed at her words. Lifting his collar, she searched for bruising. There was none, but it got him accustomed to her being close to his neck. She could hear his heartbeat kick up a notch, and he shifted away. She held him in place. Hectors eyes said it all. He was in no way comfortable with her intrusive handling. But she hardly gave that any thought. Slowly, she continued along his neck, even the back of his head, where he'd collided with a few walls in the past. Then it was down the other shoulder and to his right hand.

At that point he pulled away firmly, turning his back to her, he tried to bolt for the bath. "There, now you see? I'm unharmed, self inflicted or otherwise. Let's just move on to the next step and-" 

He was pulled back in place by the collar. "Hector." Lenore chided firmly, moving him back to the wall and forcing his hands against it. When he tried to pull away, she forced him there a little more firmly, with a soft tutting. He dared not move again. "There are other places you can be hurt. Just bare with me a moment would you?"

"You don't seriously think I'd mangle myself that badly do you?" He huffed, glaring over his shoulder while Lenore examined his back. "How would I even manage it?"

Lenore laughed a little, moving from his back to his thighs. Front and backs. "Morana found humans have ways. It's actually quite impressive. You're all so creative. I just wish it was put towards something more... productive. Honestly, I should have been doing these checks from night one." Her hand just brushed Hectors family jewels and his whole left leg spasmed. He moved away from her with a hiss of disgust. She suppressed an annoyed huff. Slowly, she stood behind him. Trailing her hands gently upward and along his arms. "There. All done. Good boy." She pulled him away from the wall and towards the bath. Gently prodding him forward. Though he hesitated, Hector slowly shuffled into the room.

Just as promised, he was given a fresh set of nightclothes to cover himself. Though his original set was sent to be laundered. Lenore even made a point to find something more covering, so he wasn't feeling so exposed and helpless. This was paired with a blanket wrapped over his shoulders just for extra measure. Which was evidentially appreciated. A few more interesting books were ordered in the last gasps of the evening, allowing Hector some form of entertainment in the future. Though Lenore was very careful with exactly WHAT he was given access to. All reading material was pre-approved behind the humans back.

She was off to bed shortly after, just taking enough time to get Hector situated. He wasn't exactly eager to sleep just yet, so Lenore had compromised. With Hectors help, she covered her coffin with a simple curtain. Allowing him to let the light in from a window a bit further from her. She pulled one of her plush armchairs over near it so he could read in the warmth of the sun. It was probably good for him anyways and she didn't need yet another problem to solve. Lenore had plenty to handle the next night. And Hector had another night of sitting around bored. She planned to keep him cooped up for just three more nights. Until he begged to be let out by his own volition. There would be another condition, of course, but he was likely to agree to this one.

The next night Lenore and Hector were woken by a firm banging on the door. Dragging both from their sleep. From Lenore's coffin, there was a firm thump against the lid. Hector fought not to laugh at her predicament. If he was trying not to anger her, that would be a grave error. The vampire flew from her respite to the door, already irate. "May I help you?" She bit out. One very unlucky guard still had his hand raised pitifully in front of the door. Trying not to lose his composure as he spoke with very carefully chosen words. Lady Lenore had been less than patient as of late. Which could be a direct result of recent events.

"E-excuse the intrusion. My lady. The council has requested your presence. It's... Quite late." She spun, cursing into her closets. Dismissing the disgruntled guard to beside the door. There were firm instructions to keep an eye on her pet while she was away. Much to Hectors bafflement.

"I won't be attending with you?" He questioned, as Lenore struggled into a presentable dress and fumbled with the ties. In a move to soothe her frustrations, lest it be taken out on him later, Hector took the laces from her hands. He was careful not to lace her too tight, but was kind enough to at least do that for her. His efforts were rewarded with a little sound of surprise. Then a sigh.

"Thank you, Hector. And no. You'll get to sit with us sometimes. But not every meeting. Especially not so close together. Most likely you'll be relegated to meetings that involve your forging." She fussed about getting ready. Baffled that she'd overslept in the first place. In a flurry of blue, she shot for the door, being sure to give Hector a peck on the cheek before she left. He stood there stunned, but she was gone before he could protest. Her feet carried her quickly, but it was really easier to transform into a cloud of small winged things in her rush. The guard had only seconds to open the door before the Lenore swarm fluttered in.

She landed and composed herself. Much to the confusion of her sisters. It wasn't like Lenore to be atrociously late like this. Nor to look so rattled. Striga sucked in a breath and glanced at her wife. They were worried about her. All three of them were. Carmilla broke the silence, pouring Lenore her wine and gesturing for her to join them. Slowly, she sank into her seat. Still clearly exhausted. She almost chugged her glass before composing herself professionally before them. "Do excuse my absence. I'm afraid I've had a lot on my plate these past few evenings. It must have caught up with me."

"Actually... That's why we're meeting. Striga showed me the night creature Hector forged. It's not decomposed any, but... It's not alive. Is it?" Carmilla broached the topic gently. She'd heard about the event with the medicine woman. It wasn't like Lenore to be so reactionary. That was more her own behavior, if she were to be introspective about it. "There's also... The physician."

"She was irritating. So you did us a favor." Striga amended.

Lenore dropped her head miserably. Carmilla's hand rested on her shoulder. "Well. What does some bitch from the woods know? This is a magical issue. She could have been lying as well!" She smirked.

"I checked with the forge master last night. Sadly, she knew a bit more than I'd hoped." Lenores eyes squeezed shut. "I'm such an idiot."

Well this wasn't acceptable at all. Carmilla had to force herself not to burst into blind rage. After all. Lenore wasn't the one to initially seduce him away from Dracula. Hadn't had to drag the miserable wretch for miles. Having to carefully monitor how much food and water he was given and shackle him every night so he wouldn't flee. Hadn't had to wrestle away his hammer so he'd not make any of those miserable creatures in an attempt to escape. And she ruined it all with one stupid oversight. Still. This was about Lenore. Not Carmilla.

"Well... He made the creature just fine so. It's not as though he can't forge at all." She tried. Lenore just dragged her hand down her face miserably.

She raised her finger to the air with a sigh. "He tried to take his finger off the first night I left him alone. I've had to have him on a leash this whole time. Or have a guard at my door." She shifted to fold her arms in a weary pout. "I thought it'd be easier than it was. Hector isn't the strongest willed, but he's panicky in the right situations. Apparently."

"Oh just beat it into him. He's soft about pain." Carmilla huffed helpfully. After all, She had Hector following her every step for miles with only minimal need for abuse. Severe though it was. Morana pinched the bridge of her nose, Lenore groaned miserably. Not the answer for the situation really. But that was why they had Lenore in the first place. Morana raised her finger to tap against the table. Thinking the situation over. Her niche was not too unlike Lenore, they were both calculating women. But given what she knew about the situation over all, she wasn't suited for the job.

With a hum, she began. "Perhaps it would be best to get him forging regardless. He could make a creature's body. Then, when you regain his trust, it'll be a simple matter of bringing them to their feet. Unless... Does it not work like that? Do any of us know?" There was silence around the room.

Lenore leaned her head against the back of the chair. Thinking her way through. "I could probably ask him. He wouldn't dare lie to me." 

"Do it then!" Carmilla barked. Then softened a bit. "If we can't get him forging again-" Striga cleared her throat. Motioning to their clearly distressed sister. Carmilla bit her tongue. She hated the false sweetness she was showing. It was unbefitting of her. Especially as she'd gone through so much trouble for it all to be pissed away. She couldn't even blame the worm for it this time. He did his part. And from what Striga said, he'd done so eagerly. Carmilla mostly blamed the magician. As it was his stupid spell that hindered the forge master's work. "We should stake that blasted magician for ruining this."

  
Lenore waved it off. With a put upon huff, she lost herself in another drink. "He just did what I told him to. This is my fault. I truly thought the rings wouldn't cause any difficulty. Besides, if he dies, the spell might dissolve all together. We can't rule out he'd do something like that for... insurance. After the armor incident." Morana chuckled, Striga just huffed. The table fell silent. Finally, Carmilla stood, poured her sister another glass of blood and gave her a comforting pat on the cheek.

"Well. You fooled the idiot once. Hell, I managed to fool him before. He's gullible. So it shouldn't be that hard to catch him off guard again. That's what you're good at." She prattled on. Smiling. Not so much because she had confidence in Lenore. She did. But it was measured. No, she was gleaming with pride over her attempts at comfort. As they seamed to be working. Lenores brow furrowed. Then rose. Then the whole woman rose, throwing her arms around her.

"We both know you're full of shit. But you're right. If I just put the work in, I could restore Hector's loyalty to me. But it will take a few... creative wordings to sway him again. He'll be wary for a second deception."

"Third." Carmilla preened.

"Second from me." Lenore amended. Still she perked up. Moving to change the topic to the council's latest activities, as well as her own contributions through her diplomacy. By the end of the meeting, she had a plan. One she filled her sisters in on this time. Just for extra measure.

*

By the time Lenore returned from her meeting, she could hear a rather distressed conversation between Hector, and yet another guard. Once again she could smell blood and her eyes traveled skyward. She begged for the patience to deal with her unruly pet until she had him trained and eating out of her hand. She opened the door, and found Hector bound to the lounge by his ankle and a bedsheet. The guard was on the other end of the room gathering up shards of a vase. "I don't care about that. But if I let you injure yourself cleaning this up, lady Lenore will hav-" The guard choked on his tongue upon seeing his bewildered mistress.

Hector had been more focused on untying himself. He hadn't quite spotted her yet. "I understand that. But if she thinks I broke it on purpose I'm not going to be in a much better position." He spat. Lenore just folded her arms. She forced herself not to laugh. Instead she just leaned on the wall. Smiling. The guard swallowed and continued his efforts in picking up shards. Though it really was servant's work, he wasn't about to leave such a mess in his lady's bedchamber. Hector noticed the odd silence, and finally, Lenore's presence. He stilled. Looking like a child caught stealing biscuits.

Despite her practiced composure in most situations like this, she lost it. So much tension had built up for the last few days, that Lenore finally had to break. Bursting into laughter despite the indignity of it all. The guard shuffled backward, discarding the shards of vase. If Lenore weren't between he and the door, he'd have left already. Pink tinted his cheeks below the helm. Hector was mostly unaffected. This was just one more addition to a very bad month. He was confident he wouldn't be beaten. Though he worried another punishment would take it's place.

Eventually the diplomat calmed her guffaws and dismissed the guard with a wave of her hand and a 'thank you'. Her attention then turned to Hector. "I don't think the guards have had so much to do before. Perhaps having you around is doing everyone some good." He'd managed to untie himself in that time and was just siting on the floor indignantly.

"I didn't break it intentionally. My sleeve caught on my way past." He huffed.

Lenore nodded as she approached him. Offering a hand to help him back on his feet. "I believe you. Did you cut yourself?" She turned over his hands, finding nothing, yet she caught blood in the air. "Or did the guard do something?" She hissed. Her anger was soothed soon after, as Hector obediently showed her the source of the blood. A small nick had opened near his ankle. Given that he was unlikely to leave the room, he'd chosen to leave his feet bare for the day. It was mostly closed, as the sheet he'd been tied with had pretty much applied all the pressure it needed. He was getting tired of being bound up and restrained, it was almost worse than the cage. Lenore knocked the wind from him as she shoved him against the lounge. Eyes on his small scar.

Once she was sure he wasn't harmed further, she let off a laugh. "You know. It's not like I hid your leash. He didn't have to tie you down in sheets. That's my job." She winked. Hector flushed. He stammered something before scooting far from her as possible. 

"Hector. Listen. I want to discuss... this. With you." Lenore perched delicately beside him. Turning her own crimson and ebony ring to catch his eye. "You have to understand, these are mostly for show. This is the best way everyone can get what they want. Carmilla gets her army, you get as much freedom as we can offer. I know you won't trust Carmilla after everything that's happened. But Hector, has any harm come to you since you met me?"

"Well. You did kick me around the room the night we met." He quipped. Folding his arms, Hector leaned back into the furniture. Lenore was about to defend herself when he continued. "But it's not like I didn't earn it. So, what do you get out of this then? Because after last time, I doubt I'd be willing to fuck you again." 

Pushing down the sting to her pride, Lenore chose to stare at her hands, folding them palm up. As though she were holding a small bird. "No, I... I understand. I should have explained the ring's function. As opposed to surprising you with it. Do you... Hate me for it?" He remained silent. "Well. I may have teased a little. But I won't do anything to you that don't want."

"So that little check up last night?" Hector glared at her now.

Lenore just placated with a gentle hand to his bicep. "It really was for your safety Hector. I thought you'd be alright with more forward touch. But if you aren't, we'll keep it strictly medical tonight." She nodded.

He leaned away. "Tonight? So it's going to happen again. And what about feeding from me?"

Unbeknownst to Hector, he was opening doorways for her. Making her job easier. "Well... I do have to get something out of this. If I'm the go between for both you and Carmilla. I won't lie, sometimes it's... nice to feel a warm neck between your teeth. But I really don't like how frightened the others can be. It's easier, for me, to feed from someone willing. Someone calm and relaxed. I don't feel so bad about it afterwards." She saw Hector soften a bit, and couldn't help but feel a little chuffed. It wasn't even much of a lie. Though she had to put the fear of her victims in the back of her mind. A willing victim was always preferable. 

Hectors eyes found the rug, tracing the delicate patterns woven into it's surface. "I... don't know if I'd be able to be so calm. Besides. You haven't answered the other part." He shook that off. Unwilling to give her too much rope to hang him with. Or lead him by. The thought of leading Hector around the castle again crossed her mind. However, it probably wouldn't fix the situation.

"Well, you are very accident prone. But you scared me, trying to take off your finger. And seeing the guards be so rough with you. I-I'd just feel better going to bed knowing you're alright." It also made him far more compliant later on. She could see the man process her words slowly, before he gave that acquiescing huff she knew well.

"Every night then? What about when I'm living in the outbuilding? Or is that still part of the plan? With that nice big bed?" The last part was said with such distain, she wondered if he'd sleep on the floor again just to spite her gifts.

"Hector. The bed is more for your own comfort. I doubt you've had the experience, but imagine being able to just... stretch out all your limbs on a nice plush surface." She flung her arms out demonstratively. careful not to knock into his teeth. She really needed a bigger lounge. She hadn't realized just how much Hector had to curl up to sleep on it. In all his long legged glory, he could really use the space. "Which would probably be a nice change. After you move into the outbuilding I'll leave you alone. If that is what you want."

He glanced to the window, then shook his head. "No. You'll have to visit, if I'm going to forge. But... Can these check ups stop when I leave?"

"Of course! About your forging... With our current... problem. Oh dear. This is difficult to talk about. Will you be able to forge the bodies for now? Then go back to give it a soul?" She gave him a pleading look.

"I don't know. You can't put a new soul into an old night creature. The one I made the other night. It's half forged. It was never actually a night creature. I'm willing to try. But..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. There was nothing more he wanted, aside from freedom, than to just forge again. Without it, it was like he was missing some part of him. Something important. What use was he if he couldn't do the one thing he was kept alive for? He decided to address the issue head on. "What if this is permanent Lenore?"

"Then we figure out another plan, and you live on in peace. It's not your fault after all. And I promised to keep you safe. You're still my pet after all!" She clapped her hands together in delight. However, Hector turned cold. He stood up, and crossed the room to the bath. Not so much because he wanted to clean himself. But to get somewhere away from her. She hadn't let him leave her chambers lately so this was really the only place he could go. He shut the door, and leaned against it.

Lenore just let her head fall into her hands. This human was going to turn her to dust through sheer exasperation. "Hector." She called. "I know you don't see it this way now. But eventually you'll learn to treasure that word. I promise." She'd let him have his space for now. There was one more thing she wanted to make for her good boy. Though she was sure he'd hate it initially. It would probably solve some of his problems right away. She didn't even have to get an enchantment on this one. "I'll be back in a while. Please don't bump into any more china while I'm gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good points came up last time. So I tried to cover them here.  
> As for Lenore and this blunder. The thing is, a perfect character is a boring character. I don't think Lenore is perfect as there's a BIG flaw in the ring plan. Which is the whole point of this fic. Hector couldn't possibly be truly loyal to her. Not after she put the ring on him. Unless it just required he swore loyalty first. But if it required true loyalty well... It wouldn't work. It physically couldn't. Think of it like a canary. You could love and feed it every day, but unless you put work into building an actual bond between you and it, it'll find the highest place to hide from you the moment you let it out of it's cage. Especially if it's been hurt by you in the past. Accidental or no.  
> Finally, Though I appreciate the enthusiasm. I'm not going to be debating on every chapter. Though speculating on character behavior and world building can be delightful, too much and it really kills the motivation yeah? Comments and constructive criticism are great. Hell if you really hate my depiction of something, I don't honestly feel bad about nasty comment either. But debating just feels like I'm trying to justify something that should be fun.


	6. Slack in the reigns

He'd been left in peace for a little over two hours before she returned. Now that he knew what to expect, Hector was a little more braced when Lenore returned and the evening check up took place. He was made to stand with his hands against the wall, and legs slightly spread. She was thorough, though, she pointedly avoided any sensitive areas aside from his neck. Hector was no fool. He was well aware as to why she was placing lingering kisses on either side, just where his neck met his shoulder. She was acclimating him to her. Readying him for the feed. If he concentrated, he could feel the mild brush of her fangs. It sent shivers down his spine and he wasn't too sure whether or not they were good or bad. Then, just like that, Lenore moved on.

She did find a little bruising along his ankle. But he assured her that was from his own struggles. There was no point endangering the guard and making them angry with him. Hector took his time to sit in the sunshine while Lenore slept, and read quietly. The sun behind him warmed his back, and chased the cold resentment from his bones. His eyes grew heavy over time, and he fell asleep in his chair.

Something soft brushed his cheek. It was heavenly. Then back into his hair. An involuntary moan escaped him. His waking mind strung together that it was probably Lenore. Dusk must have passed. He could hear her voice soothe over him, chiding him for his chosen location. He chose to ignore it. His life hadn't been more than a series of odd sleeping places and positions for the last weeks. Enough to leave him sore and stiff. This was honestly part of her newest plan. He wasn't stupid. There was some game at work. Some reason Lenore kept him locked away in her room. Likely, it was to start 'training' him soon. If she hadn't already.

Eventually, he felt a soft pull on his neck. Something he hated. Resented with a passion. There was a distant, but familiar voice calling his name. Feminine, soft, dangerous. There were a few more tugs, and callings, which he refused to stir to. When he felt some one scoop him under the legs and back, he chose to open his eyes. "Lenore. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Oh so you're awake now? Come on then. You're spending the night with me." Lenore released his legs and back before tugging the lead gently to encourage him. Hector stumbled to his feet, wobbly and stiff from his lack of proper position. "Good boy. Now! I think I've got a solution that should make bed time much more comfortable." She dragged him out from her chamber on unsteady feet. Though Hector caught sight of several servants seaming to hide something from his vision. With a little effort, he could catch glimpses of soft materials, and cordage.

Lenore pulled him down several hallways before they entered one. "I asked Morana if I could borrow this chamber for the evening. I know you're not going to enjoy this initially... But it's meant to help. Goodness knows it'll at least fix some of your damage from that cell." She glanced over her shoulder. Hector just focused on the door before him. Tension rose in his chest. He glanced back to her with a nervous swallow. What was he not going to enjoy initially? Would there be more pain? No. It wouldn't 'help' if she hurt him. The uncertainty of her words ate away at him.

"Can you at least tell me what you're going to do?" He pleaded. It was the not knowing that led him down so many avenues of mental torment.

Lenore just laughed and placed her hands gently over his cheeks. "I can tell you it's going to be nice, and it's not going to hurt." She pulled him forward opening the door behind her and guiding him into the room. Hector had his reservations, looking into the darkened chamber. There were few candles, and the curtains were closed. A single table sat in the middle of the room, with sets of restraints welded in. His heart jumped at the sight. Then he made the mistake of examining the walls. It looked as though he'd been guided into a torture chamber. Several sets of strange tools hung neatly in racks, even a few whips. Though if one wanted to do damage, Hector thought them ineffective. The location for the chamber was strange in it's self. Why not in the dungeons below?

A firm tug at his collar cut his ponderings off. They were bound for the table, and Hector uselessly dug his heals in. "Lenore I-"

"Just relax, Hector. That's the whole point of this. To relax." Lenore cut him off. She unbuttoned his shirt while she soothed. Though he struggled a bit against her. It made for little, as she far stronger.

"In a room made for sadism?" He spluttered, eyes going back to the door. He couldn't exactly fight Lenore as she nudged him the rest of the way. With a deft movement, she hooked her thumb through his collar, and pulled him towards the highest ring on the table. A short chain was attached to it. This, she hooked to the ring for his lead. Awkwardly, Hector struggled to remain beside the table, bent over but away from the rest of those restraints. Lenore sighed, grabbing him by the ankles. She lifted him the rest of the way and shackled him face down. She removed his shirt the rest of the way before doing the same to his wrists.

"Hector, this place isn't made for sadism. It's made for pleasure. Believe it or not. It was originally built for concubines. It was unused for a while, but Morana has been cleaning it up for some reason." Lenore placed a book beside Hectors head on the table, and followed a diagram with her finger. Now that he was there, he noticed the table was oddly padded. "Anyways. This is what I meant by you won't like it at first. Don't worry, this is the worst of it." She ran a finger along him, following the muscular structure in the book.

He gave a small struggle. Though it was fruitless, Hector would make his objections to this treatment known. Lenore left him on the table a moment. Gathering materials from a cabinet. Bottles of something. He was left to ponder a bit while she searched. Concubines, pleasure, and it wasn't going to get worse. If he weren't face down, he'd think she wanted to start her 'training' of him. Maybe she did. There were a few riding crops in the room. He had mixed feelings on that idea. He wanted nothing to do with her in that context. Not again. However, if he was useless as a forge master. What else could he do to keep her happy?

With his eyes adjusting to the dark, Hector could see a little more of what was around him. The tools were blunt tipped, and mostly harmless. There were other devices, ones he could make out to be worn over the head, or other areas. He shifted uncomfortably. "Just tell me what you're going to do." He begged. Eyes squeezing shut. He jumped a bit when Lenore's hand soothed down his spine. Keeping her touches away from anywhere too sensitive, but present.

"Well. I don't know all the logistics of it, but it's a wonderful technique. One of our servants taught me. I thought I'd practice on you a little bit. It's supposed to be quite healing, and after the last few days, I thought it would be helpful." If she did it right. That was. But she wasn't going to let Hector know that. He was already shaking again as it was. His eyes were darting nervously around the room. "We can try some of these other things out in time. If you're comfortable with it."

He wasn't. Hector was content to pull on his bonds one more time before Lenore applied a little more pressure to his back. Grumbling, Hector stilled. Anxiety built in his chest as Lenore opened one of the bottles she'd extracted. She sniffed the air, decided against it, and opened another. Eventually she chose one she apparently liked before she poured a little onto his back. It was cold enough to earn a plaintive yelp. "Oh! I'm sorry. This is supposed to be a nice thing Hector. Just relax. It should warm up soon." She sounded genuinely guilty. Which was a comfort, but only a small one.

He remained still as possible while Lenore spread the sweet smelling oil onto his back. She spoke to him as she did so. Nothing of importance, but it was comforting to hear. Her silence was more disturbing. It still felt intrusive, but oddly less so than the nightly examinations. Perhaps it was because he still had his trousers on. Lenore spread her hands between his shoulder blades, then added pressure. The muscles beneath the skin tensed, ached, then relaxed, releasing pressure from below. To say the man went boneless, would be exaggeration. It was more, any fight left in him was given no reason to further exist.

He had to agree, it was nice. Despite being shackled down. If only he had a pillow under his head, that would be dream like. Paired with the relief he was feeling from the mystery lifting, the confusion and terror washed away. It wasn't until he'd sat with his eyes closed for a short time that he realized something. Lenore was dead silent.

Doing his level best to look over his shoulder, he found her in a deep expression of concentration. She had her lower lip tightly clenched between her teeth. Fangs poked out from under her top lip and stood almost comically at attention. He gave a soft chuckle. Two fingers lightly smacked him on the shoulder, but there was no pain at all. "Stay still please." Her voice was even distant. As though she was honestly studying. That thought didn't sit well. Was she actually using him as a practice dummy? It spoiled the calm he'd just experienced some.

"If this is what you wanted to do... Why didn't you just tell me?" He spoke hesitantly. Slowly. Though there was a rough note to his voice. One that surprised even himself. He was actually enjoying this. Even if Lenore was using him to practice it. Even if it was a little invasive. He was relaxed. At least in body. He hadn't even known his muscles were in such turmoil. But every stiff sleep was easing away with each stroke of her thumbs. He ignored the responsive swelling in his nether regions. It was too much to think about right now. His eyes drifted shut while he waited for her response.

Lenore worked from his shoulder down his arm, soothing the muscular structure below. "Well, I doubt you would have let me. I thought about using your nightly check ups for this, but you act as though they are the end of the world. I wanted this to be a happy memory, Hector."

"So you forcefully strap me to a table." He quipped. There was no anger to it though. No matter how bad things started, he could see why she'd want the extra security measure. He wasn't exactly able to stop her, but he could squirm quite effectively. Hector brought an arm up to pillow his chin. Then paused. Eyes wide with realization. Lenore's laugh confirmed what he'd just done.

"Only initially. I couldn't sneak your collar free, or your legs. But you have your arms now." She continued her work and oh. The way she brought her thumbs along the underside of his shoulder blades. He hadn't even realized he'd been so stiff. "Carmilla and I would squabble over that servant's services when we first met her. However, I thought this would help on a more... diplomatic front. I've been practicing on some of the livestock we have cooped up down there. But they're twitchy."

With a soft sigh, Hector mumbled softly. "Can't imagine why." Still, he wasn't exactly against this. If this was her practicing, he couldn't imagine what it'd be like perfected. Lenore poked his back, gently gaining his attention.

"Did you want me to do your front as well?" She teased. Hector, on the other hand, was actually considering it. This hadn't been so bad, all things considered. "Sadly, I don't have much time to spend on all of this. There are a few other things we're going to do now. But I thought it would be a nice start." She released his ankles, and Hector tried to stand. His collar tugged at him, and brought him back to the reality at hand. He was still a slave. No matter how good he felt. Or how relaxed he could apparently be made. His mind swam with concerns once more. 

He fumbled to free himself but was stopped by a sharp snap to his hip. That actually stung slightly, not badly, but enough to get him to rethink.. Odd, it was the same two fingered flick she'd given him earlier. It occurred to him that Lenore had held back her vampiric strength the whole time she handled him. Every time. So as to do as little damage as she could. Carefully, Lenore released his neck from the table. It seamed what was true for almost all things, was true for him as well. If you controlled the neck, you controlled the beast. Unless said beast could burst into a cloud of angry bats.

His lead was returned to it's place and Hector was allowed to stand. His shirt returned. Lenore huffed slightly. "I may have to get a step stool if this keeps up much longer. Or you're going to have to bow for me once in a while." She lightly yanked his lead playfully. "It's easier to put this on when you're lower down." He sighed, but said nothing. If she wanted him to kneel, she could force him to. That was simply the nature between them. Lenore seamed upset with is lack of response. Still, she led him from the room. Now far less tense, and smelling of some exotic flower he was sure.

"So. Let's get you some breakfast. Then I think you'll get to see one of your presents for today." She pulled him along down the hallways to her study. Interest peaked, Hector followed. 'one of' his gifts? What was happening? She was spoiling him greatly and he was concerned about it. This sort of behavior was always followed by something bad happening to him. He was fairly certain she meant to feed from him soon. When they arrived, he felt his lead go slack. The long end of it came and lightly tapped him in a place most men would find uncomfortable. Himself included.

As it turned out, his meal had been served right there in her study. Beside her fireplace, was a large pillow. Large enough he could sprawl out on it. It was propped up on one side with a rolled up blanket to support his back if he wanted to sit up. But for the most part, it was a pet bed. "Oh." Was all he could say. If he were to be honest, he wasn't thrilled at the idea of being treated like a dog. Lenore looked disappointed, so he quickly amended. "It's wonderful. It just pales in comparison to this morning-Evening." He offered a weak smile. Lenore saw right through him, folding her arms with a smirk. Still she gave a shrug.

"You're sweet. Well, it's only for now. I thought about having a lounge or chair brought in for you. But this is only for temporary use. Once we fix our little forging situation, you'll most likely be too busy to spend time with me." She tapped his ankle with her foot. A soft dismissal. There was a pile of books beside his pillow, and a bottle of wine with accompanying glass. That was a mild shock. Still, he took advantage of it. Sitting next to the warm fire, he poured himself a glass and lifted what he judged to be a good book. With Lenore scribing away in the background. 

The night passed in that office like languid water. It was almost peaceful, and certainly kept the tension from building in his back and shoulders again. Hector lost himself, just for a moment. Everything was calm, he had no place to be and nothing to do. Much the same as his last few days. However, the change of scenery was appreciated. The meal to go with his early drink was also delightful. Though it had a little more fruit than normal. He gave no complaint. The out of season treats were a wonderful delight to join his breakfast.

The rest of his meals were the only real sign that time was passing. At some point, mid-evening, Lenore was brought a glass of red liquid. It didn't move like water, and Hector thought no further of it. He just returned to his reading. Letting himself get lost in the pages of the latest tome he'd delved into.

Finally, after his last meal, Lenore stood. She stretched out from her cramped position with an almost adorable grunt. Hector slowly rose to his feet. He'd gone easy on the wine. But it's warmth still tingled through his bones and relaxed his mind. Lenore offered her hand, and he took it in his own. Causing laughter on her end. "No Hector. Your lead."

"Oh. Right." Was all he could say. A little embarrassed he'd even forgotten it. He'd been laying with it loose on his stomach or beside him the whole night. Slowly, he gathered it up, and placed the end in her hand. Reminiscing about their first walk together. Perhaps the wine effected him more than he'd thought. He was almost nostalgic for it. When things were a little more simple on where he stood with Lenore. He didn't really need to be pulled along this time. As Lenore started moving, he followed. Almost walking shoulder to shoulder. It was nice.

When they entered her chamber, he found the lounge clean of his bedding. A servant must have moved it. "Now. I noticed just how curled up you've been for the last few nights. We can change the arrangement back if you don't like it, but for now, please give this a try." Dully, Hector glanced from one side of the room to another, when he found another pillow set up. This one was far more than just a single long cushion for laying on. Instead it was almost a nest of them. With quilts placed over for structure. It was large enough for him to sprawl out in his sleep. And was placed near a window, so the sun would grace him while he slept.

"I'm a little surprised it isn't at the foot of your bed." He commented dryly. Still, the lounge was pretty cramped. His sleep had been curled and uncomfortable for the last few days.

Lenore laughed beside him. She reached up to unhook his lead and patted his shoulder. "I thought of it. But then you couldn't soak up the sunshine. Now. Let's get your least favorite part of the day over with. Then you can go to bed. You look like you might need it." Did he need it? Hector wasn't even going to argue these examinations any more. Clearly they were part of Lenore's new game. He wasn't inclined to fight her on it just yet. Not tonight. Not after everything had been so nice. Instead, he removed his garments, and placed his hands evenly on the back of the lounge. His feet spread so they lined up with his shoulders. Lenore gave a surprised noise, but was swift to begin. Hectors eyes drifted shut.

He mused on just how cold her hands were. However, this was the same touch that nearly put him to sleep at the start of his evening. The same hands that soothed him when his ability to forge failed him. The same voice that comforted him in that god aweful cell. The same lips that- "Do you always have to do that? I know you're going to feed from me at some point. There's really no point to it." Lenore pecked his cheek with a soft laugh. And that was all the answer he got. Still. It was enough. The moment she was done, he threw on his bedclothes and watched silently as Lenore changed. Unbothered by her nudity.

He'd seen most of it before by now. This also wasn't the first time Lenore dressed in his presence. Hector found his 'bed' and curled on it. "When your house is all ready, you're going to have a proper bed. With sheets and everything. I'm sorry I can't do better for you now."

"It's fine." Honestly, it was the nicest thing he'd slept on for a while. His eyes drifted shut all too soon. Though he was aware Lenore was playing with his hair while he dozed. She even took a bold chance and held him a moment. Something he didn't fight. Even if her hands were like ice.

"Good night. Hector."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else remember Carmilla's backstory? Oh yeah. That old man had a kink dungeon. I can guarantee it. Why's Morana fixing it up? I'm going to leave that to the imagination. But it's not exactly common place to walk around with a riding crop in hand.  
> As well, I don't think massages were something common until quite recently historically. Though I surprised myself with my research. I always thought it originated in China. But no. It's roots are in Hinduism.


	7. The value of a pet

Lenore had woken a bit early. But it was just in time for the sun to have set. She could hear Hector's steady breathing in the room. Rising slowly, she found him curled in his nest. A blissful expression on his face. A tent in his simple sleepwear. Pointing gently upwards. Fun memories fluttered about her mind. Yet, she only took the moment to quietly drift over, and lay her hand on his shoulder. Still warmed by the sun. It was one of the nicest things about having a living pet. Even a dog. The warmth that radiated off them, and the steady rhythm of their life's breath. Something she delighted in, from time to time.

Hectors eyes fluttered, disturbed for a moment. She reeled back and silently dashed to the other side of the room. Then, he was sound asleep again. For a moment, she entertained the idea that no one really touched Hector before this. Not in a kind way, at least. It would explain why he was so opposed to it now. Ignoring the events from their last intimate encounter. She was slow to leave the room. Wanting only to watch Hector for just a bit longer. He hardly ever looked so calm. Asside from his time under her palms the night before. Perhaps she should give him wine more often. He was a pretty relaxed drunk.

But no. He'd just be acting in a drugged state. His compliance wouldn't be genuine. Still, it was encouraging to see him do so well. Just a few more signs of acquiescence and she'd give him his next present. It was ready, and she'd been careful to keep it hidden from him. Pocketed quietly. With one last look, she left. Off to start discussions about their plans for the livestock they currently kept. It would lead to something Lenore was not looking forward too. They'd eventually have to talk about the logistics of it. And she dreaded listening to Hectors opinions on it. Then again, what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. After all. A pet learns only what it's master teaches it.

*

Hector woke, gathered his clothing, and indulged in a bath that Lenore wasn't supervising. If this was against the rules, she never told him so. Thus he soaked. The new bed did him wonders, he had to admit. The usual aches and pains he'd grown used to over his time under the council's rule were gone. What ever Lenore had done to him the night before, it had melted away things he didn't even know he had. A traitorous part of him wondered if her touch would bring that kind of pleasure to other parts as well. He reached to adjust himself firmly squeezing that little irritation down before it could grow worse.

The rest of the day was spent in tranquil quiet. He hadn't tried to leave the room, and mostly spent the day in his new bed. Book in hand. When his breakfast was brought to him, he was surprised by a cup of tea. Something different from the many glasses of water or juice he'd been given daily. He glanced up to the guard and nodded. "Thank you."

"Yeah... You'll need it tonight." The man shuffled uncomfortably. Hector recognized him as the one that had 'helped' him with the vase. As the guard left he paused just before the door way. "Just a word of advice human? Don't upset her tonight." He fled the room before Hector could ask what the trouble was. However he grew tense. Once he was finished his meal, he stood. If she was going to return in a foul mood, he'd best prepare himself for anything she might throw. Lenore, though gentile over all, could hurt him when she wanted to. His hand touched the fading scar on his chest. A firm reminder of the fact.

Thus, if he was going to be alone with an angry vampire, he decided it was in his best interest to make returning a pleasant thing. If only for his self preservation. Though there were servants, they only kept the room tidy, and only when he was away from it. So he took on their role. Putting the room to rights. He even made a point to straighten the bedding in her coffin. He also gave special effort into keeping the room dustless. Which became increasingly difficult. Until he finally threw his hands up and opened the door a crack. There was already a guard waiting to prevent his attempt.

Though he relished the shocked expression when he simply requested a rag. He had to negotiate a bit, ensure he wasn't trying to strangle himself or some ridiculous thing like that. In the end, he was given a tiny slip of fabric that hardly would clean anything. But given his recent absence the night before, he doubted it was more than a courtesy any how. He ate his next two meals quickly, spending the day cleaning and organizing until the room looked almost as spotless as Isaac's old chambers. Well. Almost. Lenore had a few objects Isaac would probably flush to even think of having. Hector huffed.

It wasn't as though he wanted to be in this position. He silently took stock of his situation once more. If Lenore was honestly so upset, there was a good chance she'd put her conditioning to the test. He rubbed his neck nervously. He was aware of the inevitability of it. But that didn't make the thought any more comfortable. He turned his mind to other actions he could take to ensure he'd make it through the night. He'd have to prove himself useful in other aspects. Even if that meant... He glanced towards his feet. Well. Her training couldn't be worse than marching for thirty days behind horses, then through harsh conditions. Without shoes. Still more unpleasant thoughts. He decided to return to his cleaning.

There wasn't much more he could do. Still, he pulled a book he knew Lenore to be halfway through from the shelf. This was set down beside the lounge, and a warm blanket was folded on the other end. He opened the door once more. The guard jumped to attention, ready to restrain. Instead, Hector requested something else. "When L-" He paused. Perhaps he shouldn't be referring to her by name while speaking with her lesser. At least not this night. "When my mistress retires for the night, I'd like to ask that her favorite beverage be sent behind her." He spoke softly.

If anything. This was payment for the night before. She gave him a much needed moment of relaxation. He'd do the same for her. Even as the guard sneered at him. Hector remained quietly waiting for confirmation or dismissal. Eventually the vampire relented. "I'll pass it on. But I'm not going to leave this door. Not tonight."

"Can you tell me what's going to be so bad about tonight?" Hector couldn't help himself. He was anxious. Lenore would be back soon, and his situation would be far more clear if he just had some context. The guard huffed.

"Your mistress and our queen have been in a heated debate for some hours. That's all I can say." He glanced over to Hector, and shook his head. "I don't have any love for you creatures. But I don't envy you tonight." He actually sounded remorseful. Given the horrible things they were previously happy to do to him. Then again, this might not be an individual he'd marched behind, or anyone who'd acted as his warden. The helmets made it hard to tell. He nodded and ducked back into the room. Straightening the last of it, before perching on his bed nervously. When the door opened next, Lenore strode in. Her face was firm set and her eyes burned with fury. He swallowed nervously debating on whether or not to greet her.

*

In the end, She had managed to get Carmilla to admit better blood came from better treatment. But the debate had been infuriating. How had it lasted the whole night? Lenore pitied Carmilla's boys, who would likely be suffering her wrath after such an argument. Her eyes fell on Hector a moment, and she contemplated using him to relieve her stress. But he was too important to damage. Emotionally or physically. She stormed over to the lounge. She didn't even question that her book was there already. Then someone knocked on the door. She hissed in frustration and shot up. Hector made some sort of noise, but she simply ignored him. Swinging the door open violently.

A trembling maid stood with a pot of tea, and matching cup. Lenore quirked a brow. "Th-This- There was a request to the kitchens. For you. When you exited your meeting." The woman stammered. Tripping over her own fangs. Lenore took the pot and cup, and dismissed the other vampire, shutting the door behind her.

"If Carmilla thinks she can smooth this over with tea- No. This isn't her way. Morana maybe." She commented to herself. Hector cleared his throat. "Oh Hector. I don't have time for you right now. I just want to get into a bath, enjoy this mystery tea, and read my book." She snapped.

"I'll...Start the bath for you then." Warily, he plodded away, keeping an eye over his shoulder as Lenore tucked herself into her reading. She pulled up the blanket from the end of the lounge around her legs and feet. Then, it hit her. The room had been tidied. Her eyes searched the area while the roar of the tap sounded from her bathroom. No one was supposed to be in this room without reason. The guards were the only ones allowed to bring Hector food and drink. Hector was the only living thing allowed to exist here. He was supposed to be starved for connection. For stimulation. 

"Hector?" She called softly. His silver mane poked from the other room. A curious expression adorned his face. "Did someone come into the room today?" She folded her arms, glaring around the cleansed chamber.

"Just a guard with my meals." He kept his eye on the water while he spoke, but Lenore scrutinized his every word.

"And this guard just brought your meals?" She stalked behind him, waiting for Hector to glance back. The moment he did, she heard his heart jump, then level. He gave himself a moment to recover before speaking again.

Slowly he gave her space. "Yes. Though I did request a rag, for cleaning. I-"

She cut him off. More irritated than before. Her guards were supposed to interact as minimally as possible with him. Though, unlike the servants, she never explicitly stated such. "Hector, though I appreciate the gesture, we have servants for a reason. You just need to stay here and- and... be pretty until we have things worked out." She was growing ever more agitated. It was clear her frustrations were having an effect on Hector as well. As he started moving as if she were some wild, unpredictable force he had to navigate. Lenore huffed.

"That said. Thank you for your effort." She amended. It wasn't fair to be angry with Hector for something he didn't do. It wasn't fair to scold him for being kind. "But for once, don't worry about the thoughts and actions of another person. And just let yourself be pampered." Hectors expression clearly stated he had thoughts on that, but he forced that away with some effort. Interesting, he was trying to mask his distain now? He'd been so open about it the past few nights. She scrutinized him before giving a soft hum. "Hector. Were you told to clean this room, by one of the guard?" Someone was getting staked.

"No. I was informed your night was not the best. But no one commanded me to do anything. They were just... a little extra kind to me today." They pitied him. And who could blame them? Lenore was aware her sisters liked to take out their frustrations on the lesser beings. And in the past week, she herself had threatened, and openly killed. "I... also ordered that tea for you." She sighed, stopped the water, and soothed a hand over Hectors cheek. He fought to remain still. Which just irritated her more. 

She slipped into a kind smile, and patted him gently. "You're such a good boy. But really, just go relax. I'll have my bath, read for a while, and drink that lovely tea. My bad day isn't any of your concern." Again, he looked like he wanted to argue. Still, Hector left her obediently, and moved to right a few things in the other room. Just to be petulant she was sure. Petulantly cleaning.... That was new. Lenore suppressed a giggle as she hid herself into the bath. For the moment, she just took in how oddly pleasant it was. Having something to return to every night. She almost didn't want to give Hector his little outbuilding. However, she made a deal. It wouldn't be fair, and would set a poor president if she offered such a treat to him, then took it back from her own selfishness.

She toweled off, and found him sitting not far from the lounge. Fidgeting nervously. Lenore huffed, and fell back onto the lounge. Perhaps her frustration was what was bothering him so much. It was hard, after all, for humans to not take things personally. It was like they were the center of their own little universe. Sort of like cats really. Still, she sipped her tea and made a show of her enjoyment. Hector just tucked a blanket around her feet and legs quietly. It was actually quite nice. When was the last time she didn't have to order someone to take care of her? Still, the sound of Hectors heart thudding in borderline panic was grating.

Perhaps if this wasn't motivated by fear it would have been better. Eventually she tucked her feet in close and patted the cushion next to her. "Why don't you come sit with me? Get your own book and we'll just relax together." He eyed her warily, but did as she said. Lenore stretched back out so her legs lay over his lap. It almost felt companionable. She stole the occasional glance at him, and found the human had hardly turned the page. His heart was still thudding strongly and now it was getting concerning. With a frustrated sigh that made the man jump, she shut her book and stared at him. "Hector, what's wrong?"

Hector floundered over his own tongue a moment before he finally found the strength to speak. "It's nothing. Nothing we haven't already talked about."

Lenore furrowed her brows. "Alright. What's the biggest concern you have? Maybe we could address it tonight." She offered. Her mood had improved greatly thanks to Hectors diligent work. She was a little surprised by it. Then again, she'd been told spending time with pets could relieve stress. So she gently tugged his arm, and pulled the man into a soft hug, soothing her hand through his hair. It was silkier than it had been the day before. Hector gave only a little resistance before he was awkwardly half laying on her lap, half under it. Trying his damnedest to remain burrowed in his book.

His eyes flitted up to hers before he let out a defeated sigh. He came to a conclusion. This wouldn't pass until he got it over with. Slowly, Hector set a marker in his book and looked up to Lenore with the most neutral expression he could. "May as well get it over with." He shifted the collar of his shirt, then the actual collar for her to have easier access. That with a significant tilt of the head was all he needed to say. Lenore sat up, pushing him upward as well. She wasn't shocked so much as impressed by his eagerness to please. Then again, he was quite the same when it came to sex. More generous than she'd given him credit for really.

"Well. This was unexpected." She commented, leaning in. It would be the perfect cap to a poor night. The dawn was nearing and she'd sleep better with a full belly any how. Hector, however, was stiff. His body felt tense as she ran her fingers over his shoulder. And though she only gently mouthed at his exposed flesh, she found him jumping at each touch. No matter how her hands soothed over his back. His heart was rabbiting now, and his eyes were clamped shut in nervous anticipation. No, this wouldn't do. Lenore nipped him gently, not even enough to draw blood, before leaning away. "There, good boy."

He glanced at her, eyes betraying his utter confusion. "That's it? I thought it'd be worse." He moved a hand to rub at her work. Lenore stopped him, her fingers interlaced with his and she let off a soft chuckle.

"Well, no. I didn't break the skin. You're just too nervous Hector. But I am proud of you for trying." She paused to give him a brief kiss on the cheek. "If this is troubling you so much, we'll get it over with. As you say. But not so spur of the moment. We'll work out a plan. Together." She assured him. Her hands kneaded the muscles in his back as gently as she could. Though he was swaying with the pressure. Part of the tension left him, and he gave a short nod.

"Fine. Yes. I think that would be better, actually." He leaned his head on her shoulder. More comfortable with the closeness it seamed. Lenore celebrated that small victory internally. She was sure he hadn't had anything to drink, as she'd ordered him not to be given alcohol unless it was by her hand. So this was a genuine reaction, and she was thrilled. Perhaps her belly stood empty, but she was much more than satisfied. Perhaps he'd even let her begin his training soon. She pulled the man into a proper hug, and much to her delight, he reciprocated.

"You know what? I haven't done this in years." Lenore shuffled away and to her feet. Moving to build herself a pillow nest in front of the fire, one could lean against the lounge. Soon after, she beckoned Hector to her. "While we still have the night. Let's just enjoy this." Much to Hectors relief, her mood had risen. So, hesitantly he joined her in her little bundle of blankets. Both with a warm cup of tea, and a good book. They spent the better part of the last gasps of the night cuddled up like that. Though, Lenore took advantage of her position curled up against the man. He was warm, and calmer now. His heartrate had finally rested at a normal state. She could indulge a little, hearing his breath even out, then slow, then, rubble. 

With a curious glance, Lenore found Hector resting his head back against the lounge, snoring softly. She stifled a laugh for fear of waking him. Probably stressed himself out to the point of exhaustion. Slowly, she rose, disentangling herself from him, and found a warm quilt. She used this to wrap her human up, and lift him in her arms. He mumbled unappreciatively, then stilled, allowing her to carry him to his bed. With a soft kiss to his temple, Lenore left him there. With a quick glance around the room, she found herself a little impressed.

As it turned out, Hectors efforts were more than affective. When he actually put work into caring for something, he ended up doing a fine job. Was his forging similar to this? Would he be this dedicated during his training? Lenore gave a glance back, and found the man curled more around the quilt than under it. Holding it close. This was not the same as the broken, desperate thing she found in that cell. Fear motivated him that night. Just as it had the last few evenings. However, this night, as opposed to pushing her away, he pulled her closer. He offered more. She let a satisfied grin grace her features.

Tomorrow night, things were going to change for Hector. She'd finally get what she wanted out of her pet. Even if it was indirect to start with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Specifically the end. You don't want to move things unrealistically quick. But you also don't want to drag out certain things.  
> Next few chapters, I get to dip my toes into something a little more... explicit.


	8. Sharp and passing empty

Hector woke, but remained flopped out like a ragdoll. He was too comfortable, and too bored on a nightly basis to care any more. Though he was intrigued as to why he woke. Listening quietly, he could pick up Lenore speaking to a guard outside the door. Then he heard his own name. He listened a little more closely. "-not to be given anything not on this list. Am I clear? Unless I request it, he's to be told no." She hissed. So Hector's suspicion she'd be depriving him was true. He hardly cared any more. Still he kept his ears open, making a point to breath slowly. He'd heard Godbrand bragging at one point, about finding one poor man who was pretending to sleep by his irregular breathing.

"Now, go and pass on my instructions. Everyone in the castle aside from my sisters. I will speak to them personally." With that she swept back through the room. Fussing with some objects. She stopped partway past him and glanced down. "Good morning Hector." She waited for him to properly stir, and when he didn't she huffed a small laugh. He was gently cajoled into a sitting position, and handed a cup of warm tea. All the while being encouraged to rise quickly. Something about a big night coming up. He didn't want to know. He just sipped his waking tea and glared groggily over the cup.

It was then he noticed. He had tea, but no breakfast. So he was either waiting for it, or he wasn't eating right away. Both were not surprising, but he wished he had some frame of reference before hand. Perhaps Lenore was taking him to her study again. As she fussed about the room and retrieved his lead, it seamed likely. He fought to shake off the last of his dreaming state, and stood. Finishing his tea and setting it aside to be taken. No sooner had he done so when he was passed a fresh change of clothing. "Come on now. You're going to be taking a tour of the castle tonight."

Hector was cajoled into changing clothing and, with a firm grip to his shoulder, was made to drop to one knee and be leashed. Something he ought to have offered more resistance to. Honestly the good night's sleeps were going to his head. He slowly plodded along behind her, trying to restrain another yawn. He failed, and Lenore giggled. More like she was looking at a cute puppy than another person. But that was to be expected by now. Seriously, how did 'good boy' never translate into it's literal use? How many times had he praised Cezar in the same fashion? He hadn't thought of the little dog in a while, but now he felt like one. Only less happy and playful. More miserable and going day by day.

"You'll get to see all the places you're allowed to go. Oh! And I've arranged for you to get some fresh air as well." Lenore prattled on as she waited by the door for some reason.

Hector sighed. "Yes, and I'm apparently being given only things from a list." He muttered.

"Oh, you were awake? Well. Don't be too fussed over it. Remember what we talked about last night? The feeding situation? Well this is just a preparation for that. Humans that eat a particular diet have better tasting blood. So by that logic~" She let that hang in the air for Hector to conclude. He visibly drooped. His head hanging low.

"By that logic, if I'm only given that diet before the day comes, you'll enjoy it more." She lightly poked his nose, causing him to glance upwards.

"No, silly. You'll recover faster. Morana and I have started experimenting with this. And the results are wonderful. I thought it would only be fair to make sure you're looked after. Oh. That reminds me. We'll be starting some of your training tonight-" Hector took a breath to protest before Lenore cut him off. "-Now don't start. It's nothing bad. I won't touch you in that sense until you're ready. After all, you really are quite good at sex. I doubt you'd preform as well if you're shitting yourself in fear." She pulled him down to give a quick peck on the cheek.

With his mind now going three miles a minute, Lenore grinned. She pulled the door open just in time to face yet another guard behind it. Hector half expected her to startle the man, but instead, he just saluted and waited for instructions. "Well. Have a good walk Hector, the guard will bring you to me when your tour is over." She handed his lead to the other man and suddenly, Hector had a ball of ice in his stomach. Lenore wasn't leading him? Of course Striga had that one time. But Lenore was right there. No one had handled him without Lenore being there for quite some time. He resisted a little, as his leash pulled him along. Before a slight sting in his rear prompted him forward. He glanced at Lenore behind him, her fingers still in pinching position, before he reluctantly followed this complete stranger.

The guard wasn't anyone he'd recognize, though the uniform made that an unclear thing. He didn't seam to pull and yank like the ones dragging him from Braila had. So Hector was a little more comfortable to quietly follow after. His hands searching for something to do. He kept looking over his shoulder, hoping for Lenore to be there. Either silently watching, or coming to take him back. Perhaps this was some form of test, to see if he'd just placidly follow anyone holding the leash, or if he truly belonged to his mistress. When he fell out of step, the guard halted. He only noticed because the lead went slack.

He paused, waiting for the guard to continue. The vampire gave a short nod, then motioned for Hector to follow. They traveled deeper into the castle to find a hall that smelled, quite frankly, amazing. Fresh breads, pastries and porridges wafted through the air and pleasantly reminded Hector he hadn't eaten yet. His stomach gave a growl in anticipation. Perhaps they were stopping here so he could actually fill his stomach before a longer walk. The guard gave a soft laugh. They passed through an old wooden door, and traversed a short row of stairs. The bottom step led them to a bustling kitchen. Where several lower vampires busied themselves cooking. Most of it was a simple mash, but in great amounts. There was a little bit of particularly expensive looking meats and dressings that were probably meant for the council. He counted five servings of meat. Something that elated him a little.

"I hope I don't have to tell you where this is." The guard spoke abruptly. "Everyone, this is Lady Lenore's new pet. Don't eat him." Several vampires paused to glance at him. Though Hector expected further degradation. Instead, he was given a surprisingly warm greeting. Despite standing in the middle of a room full of vampires, dragged about by a leash. He gave a shy wave and smiled. Which prompted a few to make light conversation. Mostly about his preferred foods. He hadn't actually conversed with anyone for quite some time. Well, not in a way that wasn't negotiating something. This however, was mostly simple questions answered followed by confirming he was apparently on a set diet.

Though the guard was quick to shoo the nosey staff away. He scolded the lot of them for crowding the man. Though it wasn't long for the guard to become distracted by some lady vampire with a sweet smile. Hector was caught awkwardly standing away from the man's flirting. Stomach still protesting it's current state. It was then something was slipped into his hand. Small and cold. He suppressed a yelp and looked to an all too familiar berry. His eyes warily glanced to a vampire who looked to have gotten her fangs in old age. Wrinkled, leathery skin was pulled into a kindly smile as she whispered.

"Eat it quick. But don't worry. It's on the list of approved foods." She tapped a paper that was in flowing cursive. Lenore's writing. From the cursory glance he gave, Hector found that it was an excruciatingly prepared chart of breakfasts, lunches, and dinners, with some snacks. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about it, but quietly popped the berry into his mouth after a thankful nod. The morsel did little to stop the hunger, but it did sit nicely. He was pretty sure the old woman wasn't permitted to do more. So he quietly thanked her again and gave his best smile. Honestly she reminded him of a few similar ladies he'd met in the past. Before he was able to forge, and when he'd hide many bruises. Some were travelers who hardly knew him. Some were just silly old hags. But they all seamed happy enough to spoil someone else's child.

Perhaps there was some good in humanity. Or perhaps it was just something you gained with senility. Or perhaps they saw a boy oft covered in bruises and beatings and said nothing. Only offering him scraps to make themselves feel better. Hector forced those bitter thoughts aside while he waited for the guard's conquest. It wasn't until some snarky cook from the stoves mentioned him having a task at hand that his attendant even remembered Hector's existence. It wasn't long before they left the kitchens and Hector was dragged through several more hallways. Some the collar gave him a firm warning about, thus causing him to take respectful steps away from where ever he was being hinted about.

Eventually they entered the library, somewhere Hector wished he could spend the rest of the evening in. It was massive, stocked with books of all sorts. Though it seamed to be going through a thorough sorting. To this, the guard grimaced and quickly tugged his charge away. By now Hectors stomach was full on complaining and he was feeling a little unsteady. Lenore had never starved him before, aside from taking her little 'picnic' with her after he'd attacked. So he was torn between whether or not this was deliberate.

On unsteady, wary feet Hector followed. He was starting to piece together something. The guard was filtering things. Keeping the social vampires from the kitchens from speaking to him too much, leading him through unnecessarily long paths, and clearing him from a room that was being sorted through. His eyes landed on the lead between them. Lenore had called this guard. Lenore had clipped him onto his lead. And Lenore had sent him on this long walk without his meal. In fact, she was meeting up with him afterwards. Hector gave a long sigh, and stopped dead in his tracks. He braced for the initial tug, then glanced at the man walking him.

Human and vampire stared each other down a moment before he regained his bravado from his days in Dracula's court. "You can bring me back to her now. I'm quite worn down enough thank you." He deadpanned. Did she intend to have him delirious and weary for her little 'session'? He shifted his weight from foot to foot. The guard, however, seamed genuinely confused. A troubled frown marred the vampire's features.

"You're to be shown the majority of the castle. From my understanding, so we won't need this-" He tugged on the leash. "-any more. Now, come on. There's still a bit to see. And lady Lenore wants you back at a specific time." He pulled slowly, not wanting to damage Hector but wanting to move the human forward. A specific time... Thus, she was setting something up. Hector repressed a shudder, but followed defeatedly. It wasn't until they stepped outside did he feel anything other than apathy for his surroundings. They were passing a part of the castle he knew well. The western cell block. His feet dragged with every hesitation before the guard turned back to him.

Noting his aversion, the vampire was forced to make a snap decision. "Well, you're allowed to go in there, if you want. Most of your material is going to be stored um... Fresh. In there. But we'll avoid it tonight. That was the block you were kept in, right?" He glanced back to the human, who was looking slightly relieved.

"It was..." Hector folded his arms, a subtle way to shield himself from the unsettling feelings that were churning in his stomach. He had no intention of returning THERE any time soon. He'd just have to make a night creature with the sole intent of fetching material. A small part of him was thankful Lenore showed up when she did. The taste of rotting food crept back into his mouth like a grim phantom. He gave a shudder and started walking a little faster. Eager to leave such nightmares behind. The guard gave no complaint, and just quietly led him past where his new outbuilding would be, careful not to actually let him see it.

Hector was about to ask, but caught the sight of Lenore's stained glass window out of the corner of his eye. The light from it shifted, informing him she was there. He slowed his pace a little to spot for her shadow, and ended up tugged at again. His neck was starting to get irritated from being pulled so much, and the collar rubbing against his skin. He'd have to ask to remove it for a little while at some point. To ask... Lenore. Dammit, he was in the same position as before. Hungry, dragged along behind some faceless vampire, and uncomfortable. Though the leather retraint chafed less, and he at least had shoes this time. His body was less tense, and he'd been better rested. Hell, even the context was different. He was on a tour. He was being shown where he could go.

"You're lucky, you know?" Hector jumped at the sudden conversation breaking his thoughts. The guard continued. "It's not uncommon for a vampire to keep a human pet. But if I were in your position, I'd be thankful it was lady Lenore." 

"Yes. Well. It has it's draw backs." Hector huffed. Perhaps he shouldn't say such things. The guard might well be probing him for information Lenore could use. But then, he wasn't wrong. The man couldn't even imagine life as Carmilla's pet. Morana had a thing for torture, and Striga? Well he didn't know her well. Perhaps it would be alright. His mind turned to Dracula, the way he spoke to both he and Isaac. The way Isaac was so deservedly loyal. Yet, he could never see his fellow forgemaster in his own position. Led around by the neck and begging for scraps.

The guard laughed. "Oh I don't doubt it. But the way you were treated on that hell march, makes me think you're probably thankful for a friendly touch. For someone who doesn't berate and beat. Ah. Do NOT tell lady Carmilla I said that." If it were possible for a vampire to pale, this one did so. Hector forced back a snicker before he spoke.

"Your secret's safe with me... You were on that march?" He paused, confusion taking over. Why was this particular soldier so chatty with him? He cared nothing for the man beforehand. 

The vampire huffed and nodded. "I suppose you didn't focus much on who was who, not with that mess going on. You know, it's only a rare few Lady Lenore took interest in. You fit the bill though." He pulled the man along a little further before stopping to let him rest, away from the building. Hector pondered what the other man meant before he continued. "Most of the stock in our pens would be falling over themselves for your opportunity."

He gave a bitter laugh. "Yes. It's delightful being a forge master who's life saving talent has fled them. I'm surprised I'm not dead already." Saying that out loud to someone other than Lenore, it had a finality to it. He was useless now. Only there for something he could no longer provide.

"You forget who's you're mistress then. Lady Carmilla? She may have killed you at this point. Lady Lenore? She'll find other uses." The vampire shrugged carelessly. Hector supposed it wasn't that big of an issue for him. He gave some thought back to that hell march, being cajoled away from active battle. Or being dragged on weary legs. His mornings chained standing to a tree until he passed out. Constantly being told he'd 'better be worth the trouble'. It was far too familiar to a past he wanted to forget. Normally his eyes would search out a fire of some sort to meditate on. To remember the day he found his first taste of freedom. Oddly, he found there were no lights.

It was similar in Dracula's castle. Few candles, mostly there for the benefit of someone long gone. Though his own forge was well lit, and warm. He pushed those memories aside, though his heart ached to do so. Instead he focused on the conversation. "Ha. 'Other uses' is one way to put it. You said there were... pets before me." He dropped his head a bit. His options were becoming clear. Simply put, he had none. The other man glanced at him, before shrugging.

"A few. There was a bird she was quite fond of. Most recently a spider." That was... disappointing. He was no better than some animal to her? Either that or the implications were far more disturbing than he'd like to explore. "She always found a way to incorporate them into her work some how... Anyways. She's probably waiting for us. Come on human. That's enough talking for tonight." Hector blinked, ways of incorporating? Well that was a new venue he hadn't thought of.

With that, they slowly returned to the castle, Hector was less enthusiastic until they arrived outside Lenore's room. Instantly the smell of smoked meats and fresh bread hit him, and his stomach rallied in full force. He caught a poorly hidden snicker from the guard before he knocked on the door. Lenore opened it with a wide swing. "There you are! What took you so long? Did he act up any?" She gave a short glare from Hector to the guard. Hector just averted his gaze. Forcing his hand into his gut to stop the growling. The guard in question grinned.

"He was well behaved, my lady. The delay was my own fault." Hectors leash was handed back to Lenore and things felt balanced once again. Though he wasn't so sure that was a positive. Lenore, for her part, looked a little less happy with the guard, but waved him off, and dragged Hector inside.

"Honestly. Let me guess, he was flirting with the kitchen staff again? Did he make you wait for him? Oh it hardly matters. Go on. Get your breakfast." She dropped the leash loosely and nudged him towards his meal. Hector was hesitant. This was all too quick. He turned his attention to her, watching as a copper brow arched gracefully. With a long, slow breath, he faced her fully. His hands gathered up his lead and held it out to her. He'd eat, after she was satisfied with him. Get the worst of it over with. Then he'd go on unmolested. Probably.

"That's not what you want me to do. Is it?" He tried to sound a little more light hearted. It was difficult. Knowing that Lenore always had a plan. He had a way out, he could eat and delay what ever was next. That, however, would only serve to keep his discomfort right in the forefront of his mind. The paranoia would eat at him, and he'd be the trembling mess he was the day before. The meal wouldn't stay down. This had to end, and it had to do so on his terms. They both knew it. In fact his 'mistress' was counting on it. If he wanted to be of use, he'd have to cast a few things aside.

With a smile, Lenore scooped up the leash from his hands, and pulled him closer. A bit more forcefully than he was accustomed to from her. Her hand ran behind his head and he was greatly reminded of their first walk. The near kiss, her soft praise, the way he was left confused. He shut his eyes, trying to force the memories back, before catching himself. There was no room for resentment now. Not if he wanted to get through this. He let himself fall back on more pleasant times with her as she tangled her fingers in his hair. "There. That's my good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to read something disturbing? Read the monologue from Petruchio from "The taming of the shrew" about how best to, well, tame a shrew.  
> I'm kind of gently skirting this kind of feeling for how Lenore is treating Hector.  
> Also, did anyone else noticed a single guard stopped to share some kind of look with Lenore when Carmilla returned? Me thinks she's got some friends in interesting places. Ones she'd trust her pet to... for an hour or so. And thought we all love Himbo Hector, I kind of wanted him to catch on to her plan a little more. He's book smart and street stupid over all, but he's also been through two betrayals. He's going to be a little wary.  
> Stay tuned for next chapter. I'll earn this E rating yet. This one has already been through the ringer on a waiting list though. Through a medical emergency and arranging a visit with my parents.


	9. Until he looks upon his lure

At first, he enjoyed the feel of her hands playing along his silver locks. The tender way she stroked the back of his neck, and base of his skull. Which made almost worse when she gave him a firm tug, and dragged him to his knees quite suddenly. Hectors breath caught from the unexpected violence of it before she dug her free hand into his shoulder under the collar of his shirt. Her nails stung his skin, and he could only let out a gasp. His body locked up, breath catching and heartrate skyrocketing. Making it all the more a contrast when she soothed and massaged the area. A confusing mix of pain then pleasure. "If this becomes too much, you have to tell me. If you can't say it, disconnect your lead. Understood?"

"Yes." Was all he could say. He'd need something more accessible than his lead next time. But she offered him a way out. Again. This served to relax him greatly. He was about to ask what she was going to do, but she shushed him gently. Cold hands came to rub calming circles into his cheeks. He let himself go with it. This was probably the gentlest anyone had treated him for some time. Lenore was always gentle with him. He had to focus on that. He had to remember that he was safe. She wouldn't beat him without reason.

"Now, we're going to do something very light, to start with. I know you're afraid of too much pain, so that won't come into play. We might do a little later, but not today." With that, Lenore pulled him towards the lounge, and pressed him against it's plush surface, so he was kneeling in front of, and bent over it. She kissed his temple softly before pulling away. Lenore reached around him for what looked like a strip of black silk, and some kind of strange headwear. She made a point to let him hold them. "These are going to cut you off from seeing and hearing." She explained.

She then pulled a book and doll to herself with some strange smelling ink. "And these, are going to be the main event. It's a little magic." Hector tensed, so she soothed a hand over his back. "But it's going to feel nice." Finally, she pulled one more object out. A royal blue pillow with gold trim. His own name was embroidered in it.

"And this... This is going to go beyond the bedroom. Just some manners for later. This is the most important one to remember, so we're doing this after. For now, let's just put it under your knees." With a hesitant nod, Hector lifted one leg after the other, and awkwardly shuffled so the pillow was centered. It was actually quite comfortable. Which was a pleasant surprise. It did little to ease his stress, but it did more to ease his joints. Her hands kneaded the muscles in his back gently before she leaned in to whisper. "Hector? I think you forgot something."

He tilted his head towards her, then a cold hand slipped under his shirt, playing with the skin below. Hector blinked, puzzling together what she could have meant. Until she tugged on the fabric. His eyes blew wide as he fumbled to unbutton the layers of clothing he'd worn. A hand gently rested on his, causing him to glance to Lenore desperately. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Slowly. There's no rush." Her tone implied she was getting what she wanted anyhow. Hector sighed, taking his time removing each layer. It was awkward, and clumsy, he'd never had to really put on a show before.

His experience with sex was limited, to say the least. Most folk wanted little to do with a forge master even living near them. To bed with one? Sin incarnate. So, Hector was well aware he was going to hell. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, he might even be brought back by a forge master himself. Perhaps even share a joke or two. His thoughts were cut off as Lenore shoved him firmly against the lounge again. His body locked up, waited, then relaxed. She wouldn't hurt him. She said so herself. When Lenore promised not to cause any more harm, she meant it, until he acted up.

He reminded himself to relax, let her take charge, and he'd theoretically be rewarded. Like every other damn thing in his life, someone else would call the shots. With careful tugs and prodding, Lenore turned him to face her. She shared a smile with him, but her eyes wandered a bit, going lower. Hector looked away. There was nothing really to see. Scars, yes, the typical muscular structure, yes, and a flaccid penis. He wasn't really finding this situation exiting. Despite knowing it should be. She gave a hum, then turned to her ink and book. "I'm just going to prick your finger, alright?"

He offered his hand, nodding slowly. With a quick motion, Lenore poked him with a needle. It didn't hurt much, in fact, he'd done worse damage to himself sewing. Hell, he'd done far worse becoming distracted while forging. A simple drop of blood pooled into the ink, and Hector had the distinct feeling he was going to regret this. Lenore pushed him back on his heals and dipped one of two brushes into the ink. A large one. The other was clearly made for delicate painting. "Now. Since you don't want me to touch you-which is fine, by the way- this will have to do. I want you to only think of this as pleasurable, Hector."

She began painting some sort of symbol on his chest, abs, and just before his groin. Something he winced and flinched all the way through. It didn't hurt, though it did feel violating. No, it tickled. Badly. He'd been so used to beatings and torment that the light touch of the brush was just... He had to force himself to breath, and he was more than thankful when Lenore paused. "Hector?" He slumped, leaning on Lenore's shoulder and dissolving into uncontrolled giggles. With an annoyed huff, Lenore pushed him back slightly, but she seamed to find humor in it. "Hector, I need you to try and hold still. This has to be done within a window of time. You'll get a break after." He could only manage to nod, and try to breath. Some muscle spasms and trembling's later, Hector was decorated nicely.

Lenore turned her attention to doing the same to the doll, giving Hector the go ahead to get his giggles out. She seamed to struggle not to smile while he crumbled into a heap on the floor. She tried not to tease him too much. Once her work was finished the vampire held the doll out to dry. Eventually, Hector managed to collect himself, as something warm and pleasant bloomed in his chest. A soft, much needed sensation, that started from the top of the row of symbols and spread. He shut his eyes, taking slow breaths. He glanced from his position on the floor, to the woman who claimed him.

She had her thumb lightly pressed to the same spot on the doll, and the magic's purpose started to make sense to his well attuned mind. The symbols were commands to the spell. If Lenore wanted him to feel a specific way, all she had to do, was press the corresponding rune. He gave a short laugh. Was it humans or vampires that came up with this magic? Did it matter? She could probably attach a pain spell to this very easily. Make it act much like his ring, but on demand. That thought should terrify him. However, he was numb. Numb to the horrors he'd experienced past and present. If it felt nice, then why fight? For once, he just wanted to indulge in something different. Something better than indifference.

He shut his eyes, and allowed Lenore to pull him back onto his knees. She ran her free hand through his hair a few times. Perhaps to sooth him, or to indulge in her own wants. Both Lenore and Carmilla seamed fond of playing with his hair. It didn't hurt, in fact he rather enjoyed it. Which was why he never cut it too short. Though, the last time someone other than the vampire sisters even bothered to touch his hair was one of his own night creatures. It was probably a comfort thing, for the newly formed beast, but it had basically petted it's own forge master for a fair amount of time. Hector hadn't minded. It didn't hinder him.

Now though, now he could actually enjoy the sensation, and let his eyes drift closed. Lenore set the doll down, and used her second hand to lightly scratch his scalp, and bring her hands through the soft strands. "Now, Hector. I'm going to put the blindfold on, don't take it off." The lack of a 'please' informed him just where disobedience stood. He gave a short nod and let her tie the silk over his eyes. Suddenly, everything felt just a little more panicked. He had closed them before, let himself drift away. It was strange to think that now, now he couldn't see. He couldn't just open his eyes and watch what was happening to him. He let off a stuttering breath.

The warmth spread again from his marks. So Lenore was there, watching him. "Good boy. Now. Last is the ear muffs. These are going to drown out any sound. So you won't be able to hear me. But I'm here. Alright? I'm here, with you." She placed a firm hand on his bare shoulder. He gave a short nod, not really looking forward to losing so much more. The moment the strange headset was pushed over his ears, Hector felt the world be smothered. He had the sensation of touch left. Even raised his hands to feel both the blindfold, and headset again. Though he wasn't sure if Lenore would chide him for doing so. Not until her icy hand took hold of his wrist, and set his hand forcibly on his knee. The other hand followed.

She gave them a firm squeeze. An order. Keep them there. He nodded, nearly dislodging his ear coverings. Those were adjusted to fit more snugly. Then he was left. Bereft of anything around him. No more stimulation. Nothing but his own breathing, the temperature of the room, and his own skin beneath his balled fists. He was actually starting to panic a little. It reminded him all too much of that cell, and he was starting to feel as though a bucket of ice was going to be dumped on him in minutes. Instead, something else happened. Something intense.

From the mark just above his groin, a bolt shot through him. Every nerve hummed with feelings just like being on the edge of an orgasm. He was certain he had made some form of noise, but he wasn't sure what. Just as suddenly as it hit, the feeling was gone. Hector gulped up a few much needed breaths of air. Shaking from every limb. The warmth returned soon after, comforting, soothing, easing away whatever that had been. The symbol on his abdomen flushed to life just a moment after, and that was by far his favorite.

His body tingled all over, not as intense, but pleasurable. He knew he made noise this time. Not the desperate screaming he was certain he created before. But something. That too, ceased and was replaced with the first sensation. So this was Lenore's game? To taunt and torment him with pleasure? How long would this last? He gasped for a while, waiting for the next wave of whatever she wanted. He knew he was speaking. But for the most part, he couldn't hear what he was saying. He meant to ask her how far this was going to go. But... The third rune sparked to life again, and he was certain he'd just threw himself forward. The plush surface of the lounge supported him as his body kicked out and flailed to grab hold of something. ANYTHING to ground himself with. He found nothing.

* * *

Lenore reclined next to him. Half laying on an armchair beside her adorable pet. He'd struggled himself off his pillow. Something she'd have to train him out of later. Perhaps she'd restrain his knees. But this, this was a feeling of power she hardly expected. Hector was absolutely writhing. Gasping, crying out to be touched. But he'd made it clear he didn't want her hands on him. Not this way at least. His hands had come off his knees, and braced him on the cushions of the lounge, fisting tightly into the corner fabric. If he had any kind of claws, she was certain he'd tear them. She took her thumb off the symbol and let him have a breather.

Her name fell from his lips with a desperation she couldn't quite describe. He wasn't begging her to stop, and the leash was still attached, so she decided to just let it be. Her hands fidgeted as familiar warmth pooled in her lower belly. A small smile crept across her lips. Hector probably didn't have her sense of smell. And he was very much distracted. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. She stood, and made her way to a small drawer in her nightstand. Mostly it held personal items. Her diary. Some jewelry that held great sentimental value, and a long, slender object in a silk drawstring bag. This, she removed.

It was like a trusted old friend, even a lover. Sturdy and perfectly fit. But cold. The fact that her sisters wouldn't even consider a human lover was their loss. They didn't get to hear the pounding war drums that made up the human heart, or enjoy the pulsing heat of a properly used prick. She almost ran a hand down Hectors back when she returned, but paused. No. She wouldn't touch him in this situation. That could shatter his trust all over. Hector had gone still, aside from repositioning himself so he was back the way she put him. Knees together, hands placed delicately, head down. Though, the pillow had been pushed away. Perhaps he couldn't adjust himself on it.

With no stimulation, and no prompting, he'd returned to his position. She hadn't even asked him to beforehand. Perhaps, perhaps he was a little more willing than she'd initially thought. She slid her personal toy out of it's sheath. Along with her favorite oil for the job, and smiled. "Good boy." She praised, pressing her thumb to what was essentially a comfort command. Hector sighed, letting his head drop further down. Hitching up her skirts, and pulling her underthings aside, she cast her gaze onto the man before her. Slowly, her thumb dragged down to the center rune.

Hector responded after a confused delay, his breathing and heartrate gained in pace. All the while, Lenore fumbled with the oil and spread it onto her free hand. She ran a slicked finger over her own clitoris in a pleasing little circle, eyes never leaving her pet. She did wish he'd take his pleasure into his own hands, but he never did. He was relying on her. A thought she rather liked, her thumb pressed more firmly to the mark on the doll, intensifying the feeling. Hector fell back on his heals, his chin rose only a little as his stomach arched beautifully.

Slowly, she pressed the head of her toy close to her entrance. She gave Hector a bit of a breather, watching his body convulse and twitch. Back to the comfort rune, he rested his chin to his chest. Just as her thumb lifted, and hovered over the rune for ecstasy, she caught a whisper. Something so soft she was surprised by it. He was calling her name, but it was soft, delicate. The vampire listened a little closer and almost melted. "Lenore has never hurt me. She's never hurt me. This is good. This is Lenore. She makes this good." There wasn't any panic behind it. Which was a delight. Hectors little mantra continued for a moment and it was music to her ears. The little sparks of pleasure she gave to herself was complimented by his soft chant.

But she was building closer and closer to her own completion. This would have to end. Firmly, she gripped the symbol below her thumb tight. Just as before, Hector screamed. Not in pain, but in delight, it seamed. As he threw himself backward. His legs kicked out from their folded position, and his hands flew to grope at his own body. In the same moment, Lenore plunged the toy into herself, and set a fierce pace. Watching as Hector put on a delectable show. His neck craned back, exposing his throat, while his hands found some source of pleasure. Pinching tightly at one nipple, the other hand dove to his groin, but halted. It balled into a fist, as though he wouldn't disgrace himself through the action. Instead, he dug his fingers into his thigh.

Lenore was far too busy to care, as she ground her thumb into the rune, sending the pleasure in intense, individual waves. Hector was gasping now, arching his hips skyward in tandem. Until Lenore finally shattered. Her entire body shook. She withdrew the toy from herself, but eyed her squirming pet. Just a little longer, she thought. Draw it out a bit, and see if his resolve broke. Her assault continued on the rune, and soon, he was calling her name. Eventually it broke into a series of please. Until she heard it. "Lenore, please, please I can't. I need you to-to help me. Lenore please I need to finish."

She left the room, and set her toy in the sink. The phallic object was nothing in comparison to the real thing. But it did it's job. All the time she spent to clean it, and put it and the oil away, she dug her thumb into the rune, listening to Hectors continued sweet moans and begging for release. Then, she took hold of him, his voice cracked. With her other hand still on the doll, she nudged the earphones away. "Is this what you really want Hector?"

"Yes. _Please_ , yes. I want this. I wa-" She began pumping him, and his voice broke into delighted screams. As it turned out, after enough torment, or if it was intense enough, Hector could be noisy. She'd have to gag him next time. He tried to choke something out but, he failed. It wasn't long before something hot sputtered across her hand, and little drops of his seed covered the dark symbols drawn on him. There was even an impressive shot that caught him just under the chin. He broke into a low moan. Finally satisfied. She helped him through it, switching her thumb to the comfort rune. Hector fell boneless.

* * *

Intense was not a word he used much. But that... That was an intense experience. The headset was removed entirely and Lenore was quick to praise him. "Good boy. That was such a show you put on." He felt himself flush. She kissed his cheek and pulled him upwards. "You did come off your pillow though. I'm a little disappointed about that."

"Sorry." He muttered, still blind, but once she stopped working the runes, he could finally appreciate the natural buzz running through his body. He groaned miserably. Everything was too much. Every kind of touch, sound, and once the blindfold came off, light. Lenores hand running along his back was enough to send him into a quivering mess. And his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten, loudly. More over, he was exhausted now. His eyes fought to even stay open. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she looked him over. Brow furrowing, Lenore nodded to herself.

"You couldn't handle the rest of your lesson right now. Could you?" She prompted. He so wanted to agree with her, to just end it all, and rest.

Instead, he forced a smile. "I could try."

"No. You couldn't. Come on. We'll wash you off, and get you fed. The rest can wait for later. It's... Less intense. Certainly not like what you just experienced." He silently thanked whatever god there was for that. He probably wouldn't survive two rounds of that in a day. Not yet at least. Hesitantly, Hector tried to stand. His legs were like jelly and he started to pitch forward. Lenore had him in seconds. She tilted him backwards, and lifted him behind the back and legs. The man gave no resistance. He just wanted to eat, then sleep this off. There was a whimper of protest when she set him in the cold tub, however. Until she filled the bath with warm water.

"If you think I'm going to let you mess up your bed with all this, you have another thing coming." He groaned in response to her, and Lenore laughed. "Still don't want me to touch you, then?"

His head thumped on the bathtub. Unwittingly exposing his jugular in an all too enticing way. "You win, Lenore. I won't fight you. I just... I just want some peace."

"And you'll have it. Just not the traditional way. Now, just let me handle things." Lenore sang. Hector decided to give her no resistance. Letting her scrub the ink, and remnants of his shame off his skin. The bath was emptied, then refilled so she could apply her soaps and oils to his body and hair before she washed him further. It wasn't unpleasant. Once she was satisfied he was clean, she lifted him from the bath and dried him like some delicate ornament. He was left to sit, slumped against the outside of the tub while she collected a set of soft clothing.

This he was helped into, and finally, finally he got to lay in his bed. Even if it was the human equivalent to a dog bed, it was a place of respite. His meal had been left by the hearth to stay warm, and so he managed to fill his stomach at last. All but a bowl of fruits Lenore set aside. He gave no care to it and almost gorged himself on his meal. Which was quickly slowed by his mistress. "If you keep eating at that pace, I'm going to take it away, and feed you myself. You don't want to make yourself sick. Or are you trying to get out of your training?"

"Never. I'll slow down." He promised in a hollow tone. Still, he was almost delighted she still cared. She didn't want to hurt him. Slowly, Hector picked at his eggs, and smoked ham. What was left of it, at least. "Why are you being so tender with me?"

Lenore paused, before looking back to him. "Because, Hector, you're my pet. Now, I'm going to let you rest a while. Recover from what just happened. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, then stopped himself. HIs throat was rough. "Some water? Please?" There wasn't even hesitation. As Lenore poured him a glass, and placed it beside his finished plate. She took that to be removed by the servants, and Hector downed the whole glass a bit quickly. He would have slowed, but it was just too good. Too needed.

"Hector, the next time I train you, you will fast again. But please, be sure you drink plenty. And, after each training session, expect to be fed, and to rest. Even when you're forging, we'll make time for it. Understood?" Her voice left no room for argument, so he nodded. "Good boy. Have another glass of water, then take a nap. We'll work on your other lesson soon after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND FINALLY KINK! If there's spells about penises, there's spells for other kind of fun things too!  
> Full disclosure. This is my first time posting this kind of thing outside of an RP and even then, I don't feel it's the best. But I have to bust down that wall eventually.  
> 


	10. Sit, stay, Good boy!

There was no real concept of how long he'd slept. Just the knowledge that someone was shuffling around the room while he did. A gentile nudge woke Hector, and he rolled over to meet it. Lenore stood over him with a soft smile. She slowly came down to sit by him and stroke his face and hair. "Good morning Hector." She sang gently, pushing the last stray strands from his brow. Puzzled, Hector sat up, leaning heavily on one arm. What time was it? How long had Lenore let him sleep? His stomach was still quite sated, and he wasn't too thirsty. So it couldn't have been too long.

"Morning? Wh-"

Lenore burst into laughter. "Well what else do you say to someone who just woke up?" She ruffled his hair fondly, and it was about then they both noticed how tangled it had become. Probably from sleeping with it wet. Both human and vampire shared a grimace. "Well, we can incorporate that into your training too." Lenore huffed. She stood and turned to gather up a brush and other materials, but paused when Hector caught her skirt. His worried eyes said everything she needed to know. Something concerned her pet, and she was the only one who could fix it. With a tilt of her head, she indicated for him to speak.

"So soon?" He winced. Training had been far too much. A second round just after he woke, and Hector was sure his heart would burst from the intensity of it. The laughter she gave soothed nothing. His eyes desperately searched her for any sense of what was going to happen. He just wanted time to recover, wake properly, and maybe then he'd be up for it. Of course, everything had to happen by her schedule. All of it. Once again, he was reminded of his situation as she soothed her hands under his jaw, and rubbed calming circles into the muscle by the hinge.

"Yes. So soon. Don't worry, you've actually got part of it down earlier! I'm sure this will be nothing in comparison." She stood, and grabbed the pillow from his earlier session. This was placed in front of her armchair as she passed by. Hectors eyes followed her, before flicking back to the pillow. She did say it would come into play. Something about manners. Slowly, he gathered his feet below him, and stood, waiting for Lenore to play her little game then leave him alone for a while. It was always that way. Did she not have anything better to do for the evening?

When the redheaded vampire scooted back out of her restroom she gave him a delighted smile. She gestured to the pillow, and raised the brush for him to see. With a huff, he sat down in the indicated position. Only to hear her voice. "No. Wrong. When you're sitting on this pillow, I want both your knees in contact with it as much as possible." She repositioned him firmly, then placed a kiss on his cheek. "So long as your knees are on it, you can sit how you want. But those are the rules." It seamed simple enough. Reasonable even. So he simply gave a nod, and allowed her to work the comb and brush through his hair.

No complaints. No worries. What would happen, would happen. He had to push his concerns to the back of his mind. At least for now. Shutting his eyes, Hector just let her lead the session. She'd tell him what she wanted, he'd do it, all would be well. Then again, she hadn't told him about what the magic symbols would do. He wondered if they would still have effect now that he was washed off. Did the spell last without them? A stubborn knot cut that thought off, as the comb snagged. Lenore hissed softly and apologized for hurting him. That got a genuine laugh out of the man.

Eventually his mind turned to the task at hand. The 'training' she wanted to put him through. The first session wasn't so bad. If not a little much. Though, he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to learn from it. What she wanted from him. Lenore stood, and prompted him to follow. She then placed the pillow he'd been kneeling on beside a small table set up she'd brought into the room. The bowl from earlier was there, still full. As well as a small chalice, and bottle of liquid he didn't put too much thought into. "We're... eating together?" He guessed.

"Well, isn't that what we've always done? Since we met?" 'Met' was an interesting way to put it. Setting aside the fact that she'd left him to eat alone for several days now. Still, he bit his tongue. She smiled at him, then placed the pillow beside her chair. "It's going to be a little different this time. When we're in council with my sisters, you'll have to be quiet. But I can't have you lurking in the corner like some form of gargoyle. But Carmilla won't have you sitting equal to us so... This is the solution. You'll have your pillow next to me. Or by the fire, if it suits the mood. Where ever this is, you'll go to sit there. Just as you have been."

Resentment for the feather stuffed seat started to take root. Yet, Hector sighed, and nodded. "Easy enough." He knelt where the pillow was dropped, and placed his hands on his knees like before. However, it started to occur to him, that holding this position for too long, even with the cushion bellow, would put strain on him. He could only hope Lenore's magic hands would work that away. At the grace of her will, of course. Lenore herself seamed absolutely chuffed. With a smile like sunlight turned on him at full force.

"Good boy! See? This isn't so hard, is it?" She poured her glass and sat beside him. "Of course, you are rather smart. Your spot will be placed before you attend any meetings, so you'll have to look for it. Or I'll point it out to you. It depends on the situation." She was overly relaxed about this, despite the degrading language. Hector grew distracted as she casually sipped her drink. His eyes followed her legs out of boredom as he kept his spine ridged, chin down, hands on knees. Just as she'd instructed. He was hardly expecting the strawberry tucked against his lips out of the blue. With an uncertain look, he caught Lenore's eye.

She returned a reassuring grin. Hesitantly, he carefully took the small piece of fruit into his teeth. Content, his mistress returned to her cup. It kept up like that. She'd move the pillow every so often, and he'd wait there for her. Then she had him enter the bathroom, and when he was called, found the pillow again, as instructed, and sat there. Lenore was looking more and more relieved. She sat down next to him on the last move. "I'm glad you picked this one up so fast. I know it's not the most... comfortable. But there is a reason. At very least Carmilla won't complain about you being at the meetings any more."

"And feeding me under the table?" Hector eyed her warily. Suspecting it was more for her joy than any other reason. Only distracted by a persistent ache in his legs from constantly getting up an kneeling down again. He'd been fed two more meals, which served as little breaks from the constant practice. Though he had to be dismissed verbally before he could dine.

Lenore just laughed. "Well, every pet deserves a treat for good behavior." So it was for her own joy. Well, if she just wanted him to nibble on treats from her hand while he sat pretty, that would be the least of his troubles. Once they were finished with this round of training, he and Lenore spoke for a while about the earlier session. He knew his boundaries were irrelevant, but set a few small ones regarding his new development. No touch without due warning. No surprises, at very least. That much, Lenore approved for now. But she did manage to sneak a small time to practically cuddle him just before dawn. Perhaps well into it, he'd fallen asleep before she left him.

The next night was a familiar echo. Lenore nudged him awake gently. His lead was already attached. No breakfast. He sighed and gathered his feet under him, staggering behind her wearily. He wasn't given time to change out of his night clothes either, but that was an afterthought to just moving forward. One foot in front of the other, don't trip, let the lead do the guiding and just go along with the day. It was starting to become a routine that he lacked routine. They entered Lenore's study and he was simply led to his little pillow by the fire place.

In his sleepy state, Hector just dozed off. He hardly noticed the scent of his first meal being brought to him. Even as Lenore stuck it right under his nose. With a soft huff, she shook him awake again. When he finally registered what was happening around him, Hector finally came fully conscious. Afterwards, Lenore left him mostly unbothered. Asside from the occasional comment thrown his way. Usually a complaint about some other diplomat, or enthusing about a deal well made. Things he didn't have to respond to. Though he did offer the occasional encouraging comment. Or at least a smile.

He still wasn't given day clothes by the time his second meal arrived. Though Hector hardly cared now. It wasn't as though anyone but Lenore was spending extended time with him. It was clear he was still in a state of fresh out of bed. There were days, back in Rhodes he'd spend completely in undress because no one was there to bother him. Mostly in the summer when he could enjoy it. The nice thing about undead pets is that they had no means to judge him by. He missed the warm days in the sun. 

He could hear Lenore get more and more frustrated as she worked. Several half finished letters were tossed over her shoulder to a wastebasket behind. Many missed their mark. Hector debated on cleaning them up for her. Or at least for the next servant. He wasn't exactly told to stay on his pillow. So, quietly, he set his book down.

* * *

Lenore could hear Hector shift softly. It was the one thing grounding her from ranting on about this arrogant piece of shit Carmilla insisted on making an alliance with. She could just make out his soft, plodding footsteps, and the sounds of him picking up the discarded letters. Those were deposited in the bin, and he returned to his pillow. Lenore started to grumble about her frustrations again, discarding another letter over her shoulder in the mild direction of the bin. Hector huffed softly, and she heard him once again rise, throw out the letter, then return.

Now that was interesting. She paid it closer attention on the next failed attempt. That one was discarded in more of a rush. And now, it became a game. One only Lenore knew she was playing. She would throw the failed letters in various directions until she finally had one she was happy with. That one was set aside, and Lenore began throwing out letters and lists that were long expired. Her mood improved greatly. Before Hector could return to his spot by the fire, Lenore placed down a specific pillow. This was kept with her for any place she decided to bring Hector. She snapped her fingers for his attention.

"Find your mark." She didn't even look at him as she gave the command she'd drilled into him the night before. Hector froze. He seamed to almost panic trying to locate the marker she placed. She helped him out a bit by nudging it with her foot and soon, Hector was kneeling at her side. For some time, Lenore indulged in playing with his hair, and reading new letters. She hated to leave contacts waiting but in this case, she just didn't have the heart to keep up certain trades. After dealing with such a pushy asshole she was just... lost in her frustrations. She set her work down and leaned back with a huff.

Hectors ice blue gaze roamed over her frustrated posture. She could hear his heart speed as he grew nervous. Before he broke the tension, and spoke. "You're... upset. Do you want to talk about it?" He offered. She gave a small, bitter laugh. If even her human could see the cracks in her mask, she was truly having a bad night. She just shook her head and tussled his hair affectionately. Just having his living heartbeat around was a relaxing rhythm on her soul. And the thought of him actually caring about her well being? it was nice, she wouldn't lie.

"There's nothing to really say. Just diplomacy taking it's tole. And this damn chair! It was so comfortable when I first chose it for my office. Maybe I should get a foot stool. It'd be nice to- Well. Now _there's_ an idea." She smiled down to Hector, who already had a look of understanding in his eyes. He didn't look happy about it. Still, he managed to crawl just under her ankles, and let her put her feet up. No further prompting needed. "Ah. You are such a good boy. You know, between fetching my papers, and this, you might have earned yourself a little treat."

He gave no response, just sighed, and shifted himself to be more comfortable. She kneaded her heal into his back to further prompt him. "So what does my good boy want for his reward, hmm?" She grinned down, picking up her pen as though she were going to return to her own responses. Hector just nuzzled his face into his folded arms and thought quietly. She was expecting him to know the answer she wanted by now. She was getting impatient, and eventually cast a glance under the table. Hector had his brows furrowed in frustration, before he finally spoke.

"I want to try forging again." He huffed. Lenore was taken aback. Of course, this was a good answer, even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She reached down and just brushed his scalp with her nails. Was he ready? Did his previous actions speak enough for his loyalty? And what could she do to ensure his further dedication to the craft? Was this problem only a one time thing, or would he be fickle and only be able to forge for a short time? So many questions. But, she would never know the answers if she didn't let him try.

Thinking it through she nodded. "Well. It's almost dawn. I can't bring you down now. Especially as you aren't even properly dressed. What would your night creatures think if you brought them back in only your night shirt?" She laughed. Much to her relief, he joined her. "But tomorrow night, we'll give it another shot. If you think you can."

Hector perked up a bit and nodded. "Yes. I'd at least like to try. Maybe see if I can finish the one I started... and if that doesn't work, make a new one." He offered. Lenore smiled brightly.

"Very well. I'll arrange it with Striga tonight. On one condition." He flinched back at this. Lenore let off a predatory smile. She wouldn't be too cruel to him. After all, she was trying to earn his loyalty back. Not break him all over again. So she let her thoughts turn to more innocent things. Things he wouldn't argue too hard about. "I want to play with you a bit. Tonight. Nothing harmful or frightening. Nothing too hard. Just some innocent fun between myself and my pet. Does that seam nice?" Something to relieve both their tension. She reasoned.

* * *

When Lenore said 'play' he was almost certain she meant to bind him and have her way with his body until he was crying for her to stop. Instead. Hector found himself finally dressed, and doing his level best not to be caught. Lenore had explained this like an extreme game of tag. Mostly played between vampire and humans. A bell had been fastened to his collar and jingled his location merrily down the less used halls of the castle. Lenore had been quick to assure him it was just a game. He wasn't really being hunted. And he wasn't going to be bitten tonight. But when she caught him, she would take something.

A small part of him stirred in excitement. Just the possibility of her making him feel as good as the night before. The rest of him screamed that this was just a warm up. Or some sick reinforcement. He couldn't run. Even without the ring. Sort of idea. Lenore had started counting, giving him a head start. He didn't even take the time to glance at the confused guard. They'd mostly been given word to leave him alone tonight. That he was supposed to be wandering the halls. Probably not at full speed. But that was most likely part of Lenore's prize.

She trusted the collar not to let him go anyplace he wasn't permitted. Which led to some awkward skittering in new directions at each pull. He couldn't stop running. He had no choice but to run. Lenore's laughter sounded not far behind him. Hector flinched, doing his level best to remind himself he was in no actual danger. The goal was to make it to her office before she could catch up to him. He was so close. The door was in sight.

A firm hand snagged his hair. A strong arm caught his waist. Finally, a hot mouth descended on his shoulder. Hector just about screamed. He was blithering about Lenore's promise not to bite when he noticed something. No pain. No discomfort. Though she was leaving bruising kisses along the length of his neck, there was no actual bite. She let off a small giggle as he stilled for her. Chest heaving, eyes screwed shut. So this was a reinforced lesson then. He couldn't escape, but she'd never hurt him. He didn't need to. Lenore had never hurt him. He repeated the mantra over and over in his mind until he convinced himself it was mostly true.

"There now. See? No harm done. Next time we'll have to do this before a feeding. It does get the blood pumping." She chimed when she was done marking him. He forced his breathing to steady. His mind turning to her comment. Before a feeding? Was this going to be regular? With the knowledge of his safety, and the lack of the ring's punishment, it could be somewhat... fun. Over time. "Oh we won't do this the first time. I have something special planned for that. Just need to give you a week longer on that new diet."

A week. He had a week. Hector let her nudge him back into her office, and staggered to the center of the room. He stared between the blue pillow, and the resting place he'd been given. Technically, she never gave an order to go to the pillow. But she'd probably be happier if he did. Her happiness was his comfort. Slowly, and on shaking legs, he made his way to the place marker, and knelt. Lenore's brow quirked, but she let that be. "Not going to talk?" He couldn't. He was far too out of breath. How long had it been since he'd had the ability to run? In a short motion, he patted his chest and took three deliberate breaths.

"Oh, poor thing, let's get you some water then, shall we?" When she brought it to him, he half expected it to be in a bowl. Lenore placed her hand under her chin, and let him drink from the glass. Keeping his hands free. Further more, keeping him from just guzzling the contents and making himself ill. She kept it there until he was finished drinking, and mostly composed. "Good boy." She set the empty glass aside and guided his head to lay in her lap while she worked. He didn't know how long he sat there like that. But he must have dozed off. As he found himself being gently jostled by Lenore's hand.

With a yawn he shook off the rest of the exhaustion. "You know?" He began. "I think I need to start going on more walks. At least before you start chasing me around the castle." He scratched the back of his head, causing the bell to jangle happily from it's position.

Lenore gave a soft laugh. "I think we both could afford that. The bell's staying, by the way." He grimaced at her. "It's cute!" She defended. No matter. If she was happy, he was happy. But it was going to make a damn racket while he worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Lenore can touch, and she's taking advantage of it!  
> Also this is kind of a throw away chapter. There is actually a plot and this one is just to get to that plot. I feel it's a bit week but I hope you enjoy it.


	11. Useful talents

Hector ended up having nightmares (Daymares?) about that little game of 'tag'. What sleep he had was broken up by flashes of fangs, the inevitable helplessness that came with having his throat trapped in the jaws of a predator. Lenore's twisted version of a laugh blended in with Carmillas. Needless to say, he was up before his mistress. He deliberately chose a high collared shirt and covered as much of his neck as he could. Though he wasn't fond of it, it felt like armor against prying eyes. Perhaps that was why Isaac wore his shirts tight to his neck. Though the man wasn't shy about certain states of undress when it came to... certain things. Hector suppressed a shudder.

One Lenore picked up on instantly as he bit through his toast. The preserved jams made for a unique mix around his smoked meats. That was another thing he'd been having more of lately. Meat and fruit. All carefully and deliberately portioned to fill him like some sort of noble. Where as in his cell he was only given enough to keep him sustained, but wanting. Lenore's eyes locked on his cheek as he made efforts to ignore her gaze. "Is something wrong?" She traced her nails gently down his clothed spine, leaving wrinkles in the back of his shirt that extended the feeling. Ever since she was given permission, Lenore constantly had her hands on him.

"Just a thought that did not mix well with food. One of the many curses a forge master endures." He waved it away. Lenore kept her eyes on him, but moved to play with the bell on his neck. That was more hindersome, as it reminded him of the encompassing material. It also does a great job making every bite of food feel awkward. Still. If Lenore was happy, he was safe. So he let her play around. It didn't hurt, just felt uncomfortable. Idly he wondered how far he'd let that philosophy go. Would there be other things he would allow because it 'didn't hurt'? Oh how low he'd fallen.

Once he was done eating, Lenore clipped his lead into place. He didn't think much as she led him down the halls and outside. Around the outside and into... the eastern cell block. His feet dragged a little. He was safe, he knew he was. In fact he was returning here to do the one thing that guaranteed his freedom. Well, one of two things. As he followed the steps down, he found himself face to face with a fair amount of open cells, built and ready for fresh captives. Oddly renovated. Lower class vampires outside of the guard stood stock still as they installed shackles into the walls, and heavy tables to the floors. Lenore gave a short grimace.

"Morana decided that... this would meet mutual interests. She gets her fun, and you get material to work with." She cleared her throat. "Carmilla was quite happy about it as well." Hector eyed her reactions, following them with a nod. Lenore wasn't outright cruel. At least not in this way. She was manipulative, degrading, and firm. But she wasn't about to torture him. Which only made him more comfortable.

"I'll have to make an assistant for this." He huffed. He didn't want to hear the screams. sure Hector could look at the most mangled of corpses and shake it off. He had no love for his own people after all. But to stand in the same building where they met their cruel ends? All for the sake of someone's sadistic pleasure? His eyes lingered on a particular cell that seamed specifically untouched by the construction. "I couldn't work while listening to it." Lenore only nodded. She led him to that very cell. His mind and body screamed to fight, to dig his heals in and demand to be taken from that place immediately. But he followed. He always just followed. Never the master of his own life.

Perhaps his mother was right. Perhaps he was just wrong, wrong from the moment he came out. This was what he deserved. Once they entered the cell, the still fresh body of his last attempt lay sprawled between the corpses of two men. One he couldn't use. He grimaced, not wanting to mention it. But it was too mangled to work with. He shuffled uncomfortably until Lenore turned to give him his hammer. She let his leash go slack and eyed his discomfort. "Is something wrong... Other than the location?" She winced, glancing around the room.

"I can't... Use this particular corpse." He motioned to the mangled mess to the night creature's left. Lenore scrunched up her brow, nose wrinkling in a way he'd almost call adorable.

The petite vampire plodded to it with a tilt of the head. "What's wrong with it?" She asked, then quickly added to the question. "Just so we can arrange the best material for you."

Hector knelt next to the corpse on the right, then dragged it away to give himself room to work. This man had been killed mercifully. A simple cut across the throat. Perhaps a day old. Not aweful. He answered her as he worked. "The body needs to be mostly intact. I can build new limbs, like wings and tails. But I still need the base to be as complete as possible." He dusted his hands off. It almost felt cathartic to get back to something familiar. He knew the rules to this. Even felt a little more grounded. If Lenore was willing to get him the best material, than at least he could make use of himself here. IF he could forge again, that was.

He took an unsteady breath. His hand clutched the handle of his hammer tight. It was a lifeline in all this. Slowly he approached the creature he'd initially built. "I'm going to start here." He stated. Then knelt. He waited until Lenore was far enough back. Only for her to trot up to him. He winced, waiting for her next action. If he swung, he risked hitting her like the last time. Like the impatient, idiotic human he was. She crouched, and removed his collar. Much to his confusion.

"It seamed to bother you last time so... Just do your best. We won't be angry." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and fled to stand near the door. She folded her arms behind her back and waited eagerly. Just in anticipation that he'd preform his little trick properly this time. And oh, was he eager to do so. He was starting to remind himself of Cezar with his eagerness to please that evening. Hector just sighed. He summoned every ounce of his magic to himself. Let it thrum through him for an exhilarating second, then brought the hammer down. He something snapped in the air. Something familiar and trusted.

He wasn't expecting the night creature to gasp almost painfully to life. Like it had been just as stuck as he. When it finally sat up, it let off the most miserable shriek he'd ever heard one of his creations make. Hector was ready to back away. To playfully sooth it's aches like many of his creatures in the past. But this one... It broke down. He'd never seen one of his own beasts sob before, and his heart broke for it. It also wasn't moving as fluidly as it should. Confusion reflected between himself, the night creature, and Lenore. Some of the servants peeked in to see what had made such a ruckus.

Lenore finally cleared her throat. "Well. At least it was a success. Do-do they all do that?" She blinked. Hector shook his head.

"No... This is new." He patted the beasts jerky shoulder, and gently ordered it to go sit outside the cell. It reminded him of a frightened child more than a terrifying killer. Hesitantly, he turned to the next corpse, and shifted his hammer in his grip. It must have been a side effect of being left half forged. This time, he thought to keep it simple. The material available was good enough to summon something speaking, but he thought it best not to try. Go slow. With a steady sigh, Hector threw himself into his work. The creature was still effective, but no more than a grunt. He lamented his new limits, self imposed or not. The beast was well formed. It lacked anything beyond the base limbs, and gruesome figures. At last he was useful for something.

It's eyes lit up with the last strike. In the fog of the night creatures awakening mind, it shook it's head, and swung angerly at the nearest thing. Hector dodged back, finally feeling accomplished in something. Something he should have never struggled with in the first place. It was a joyous moment. Sadly, it only lasted a moment. Though the creature was simple and small, it lashed out at it's master just as viscously. Hector found his entire skull in it's grasp. A tired sigh escaped him. Careless. He swung the hammer to smack it between the eyes. Lightly, he didn't want to actually hurt his creation. Normally, he'd opt to sooth and comfort the beast instead. However, it's arms were longer than his.

Instead of realizing it's folly, the creature violently swung him towards the wall. His back met stone, and his skull connected harshly against the same. Lenore called his name, and suddenly the vice like grasp released. The night creature was thrown in equal measure to the other end. As opposed to it holding him upright, Lenore's hand had him by the front of his shirt, lightly tearing the material in her fist. He patted her arm firmly to indicate he was fine. "It's alright. It's just a little confused. They all come back like this." He blinked the stars from his eyes as Lenore slowly lowered him to his feet. She allowed him the chance to gather himself. "It should realize the mistake by-" A clawed hand swiped past Lenore's shoulders and nearly tore his off. Once again he was thrown.

This time his shoulder connected with the floor painfully as Lenore called for the door of the cell to be shut. Two servants slammed it while a guard rushed to the racket. The night creature charged the door, managing to catch one of the servants throats. The nameless vampire choked out pained gasps while Lenore hauled the creature backward. It tried to swing for her, she moved out of the way. The door was locked, Lenore fled the cell as mist, and Hector found himself staring at one of his own creations. Maddened with the desire to spill blood. HIS blood. Finally he sat up and barked at it to sit down and think about it's actions.

The trio of well vampires stared at him in disbelief as he gathered his feet below him, and limped towards his creation. It snarled harshly at him. He snarled back. "I said sit the fuck down." He meant to get in it's face, it shot a hand out to tear at his throat. If Lenore hadn't pulled him back, it would have. "SIT DOWN!" He shouted, forcing his will into every word. The creature returned his shout with a deadly hiss.

It wasn't listening. Just another fucking failure. Hector threw his hands up in frustration. "I need another." He said coldly. "And I'll need my hammer." He glanced at the object sitting in the cell he'd once occupied. Lenore was kind enough to get him both, and Hector lost himself in try after try. Five night creatures each stood in their respective cells. Though he'd made six technically. All but that first one were roaring for his blood. Hector was sporting a beautiful array of new bruises he was sure. His nice clothing was shredded, and he stood angerly in the center of those cells. Lenore stood behind him apprehensively. Both had tried ordering the creatures to stop trying to kill him, Lenore had even suggested it was the ring. Something instinctual told Hector the ring would make no difference. He also wasn't willing to go through the pain of reapplying it afterward.

Every single one. Every one of them was a failure in their own way. A delightful reflection of their master. Taking stock of himself, Hector decided to call his attempts off. He couldn't handle much more abuse and remain conscious. He was sadly familiar with this state thanks to his father. Hell, his father, his mother, unnamed villagers, Carmilla. Even fucking Lenore. The one person who at least treated him somewhat sensibly. He knew this state. If he wasn't trying to control five mad beasts, he'd have let himself fall by now. His hands were shaking. His left leg threatened to give out, he was sure his left hand was almost broken. He ached.

A feminine hand rested on his shoulder. The buckle of his collar mixed with the deceptive jingle of his bell. Lenore was about to call it off. Hector wasn't even inclined to fight it. He pulled his shirt aside and tried to kneel for her. His leg finally gave out before he could, and he found himself only spared the floor by Lenore's firm hand. She winced sympathetically. "I think..." He began. "I think I'm cursed." He gave a weak chuckle. Just one more complication in an already difficult life. If only he was as seemingly invincible as his mistress. He'd have spent the whole night attempting.

"Well. At least you can forge now." Lenore tried for levity. He appreciated the effort. She snapped her fingers to the guard. "Take him back to my chambers. Be sure to bring him something to eat. Something nice." Hector sagged while his collar was returned to it's place. He wasn't expecting to be picked up and thrown over an armor plated shoulder. There was no fight though, so long as he could stay off that leg. He just let himself be carried, if for no other reason than exhaustion. Things went black for a short time, as the guard laid him onto his side, among the many pillows the man called his bed.

The guard gave a guilty look out to the door, then took the time to arrange the pillows around Hector. Cushioning his injuries and making for a more comfortable space. He took the hammer from Hectors belt. the human probably hadn't even noticed he'd kept it. It was tempting to remove it from him, as they had before. However, the guard left it under the man's hand. The human clung to it like a comfort object. Then, it was on to the rest of his orders.

* * *

Lenore sagged against the council room door the moment the guard had shut it. Ignoring the eager stares of her sisters. "Well. I have good news. And bad." She mumbled into her hand. She cursed and praised Hector for existing. He was certainly a challenge. Slowly she staggered to her chair, uncaring that her clothing had become disheveled and torn from her many, MANY rescues that evening. Hector was blessedly stubborn and eager to complete his work. So much so that he just kept endangering himself. She was pleasantly surprised when Carmilla handed her a glass of wine. Not blood. Wine. One of her private stock too. 

"Well. Let's hear it." The silver hair sat back in her seat. Eyeing her sister. Everyone had been anxiously awaiting this meeting. Hoping Lenore had managed to sway the forge master's heart once more and bring about victory for Styria. So to see her looking exhausted and battle worn was a surprise. The fact that there was good news at all was the only ray of light in this. But Carmilla worried Hector had found a loophole and ordered his creatures to attack her.

"The good news is. He's able to forge again. The bad news is, they're all feral. Well. All but one." She sipped from her glass slowly. "But every other one he made tried to kill him."

"Oh. That's normal. I've watched him forge before. The dog treats it like some kind of game." Carmilla dismissed. Relieved to hear some genuine progress. She still remembered the demented pup's face when he first forged in front of her. The playful smile on his features before he treated the beasts like some confused child. It was evident he was soft and easy to manipulate. She'd lucked out with it. Unlike that monster Dracula kept so close.

Lenore shook her head. "To the point where killing him becomes a priority? Both Hector and I tried to order them to settle. I suspect it's these damn rings again." She hissed. The trio grimaced. "I wanted to remove them and have another measure made. But Hector insists it isn't the case." She huffed. Then laughed softly. Silly pet. Denied his own chance at freedom because he was so focused on being good for her. She leaned her head on her hand.

Striga huffed in irritation. "So he's still useless then?" She grumbled.

"Not quite. Hector didn't want to give up. And though we can't order the creatures NOW, it's progress. I want to allow Him to do his own research, supervised, of course. And perhaps we can work this out." Honestly the smallest of the sisters was just delighted she had something positive to report. Carmilla pinched her brow, Morana tapped her crop to her knee in contemplation. Striga was already agreeing to the idea. Finally the sisters gave their blessing.

"Perfect! Now. How are we doing with those mercenaries?"

* * *

Hector woke. His mind foggy. He made a point to try and stand, take deep breaths, press on every sore spot. Eventually the man staggered to the bathroom and stripped. He assessed each injury. No blood, a few darkening bruises, but Lenore's protection seamed to have kept him mostly intact and unharmed. He'd received far worse as a mere child. The door opened, and he thought it was Lenore entering to meet him. He wasn't quite readyto face her after such a dramatic blunder. But he called out. "Just getting cleaned up! I'm sure you don't me to dirty my bedding." He muttered the last part.

A man's voice responded. Startling Hector. "Food's on the table. Eat before she returns." There was a pregnant silence. The door hadn't been shut, and Hector was pinned in the washroom, naked and with a stranger at the other side. The voice was not the guard who'd walked him. Finally the other man spoke. "Are you badly injured?"

"No." He said plainly. Moving to wedge something between the door so this strange guard couldn't enter. He'd been man handled far too often by that lot.

"For your sake, I hope you aren't lying. I will report back to lady Lenore. She's... quite proud of you." The door shut finally. Hector gave it another minute. He recognized the voice, but hadn't really been able to place it until the man advised him. The same vampire who'd so kindly warned him of Lenore's poor mood. Perhaps he'd had a soft spot for humans. Or he'd been on the receiving end of the sisters' rage long enough. Hector sighed. Not Lenore. Lenore didn't beat, she didn't break. She was gentile when she could be. If not a little... He ran a hand over the bruises she'd left the night before. The marks of ownership below the collar.

Looking in the mirror, he could almost call them pretty. If it weren't for the rest of the dark blue and black dotting his every inch. He winced. Those would take time, and make sleeping miserable. He cleaned the last of himself before exiting. It was a surprise to find the table from yesterday adorned with a meal he'd call any child's dream. It was mostly sweet breads, deserts, and of course, more fruit. Even when Lenore confirmed that there as a reason to his diet, Hector still found himself confounded by the abundance of the fresh summer foods. Particularly in the colder region. 

This however, was out of the way. It was abnormal to his usual dining experience. It wasn't carefully balanced, but it was bountiful. And all served with tea. He sat hesitantly. Did Lenore really order this for him? It felt strange to sit at a proper table after after so long. His meals were previously had from the floor, or in his lap. It actually felt a little wrong to sit where Lenore had just the night before. He took his time eating, starting at the sweetbreads. Shyly, Hector kept peeking to the door. Waiting for Lenore to come in, and scold him for eating something clearly too good for him.

Too good for him... It was a hard memory, but when he first began serving Dracula, he was surprised with the finery he was afforded. Food was more a 'make it when you're hungry' affair. As Dracula's servants couldn't exactly cook. And he'd never ask the lord himself to do so. Hector was occasionally so lost in his own workings, Isaac had to shove a hot plate under his nose before he even remembered to eat. But that was fine. He was often surprised by the odd dishes the man would turn out. Either from working with unfamiliar vegetables, or from attempting to recreate a dish from his own history. It often fell to who ever was in the kitchen first would leave a pot of something for the other. As neither of them were noble born, neither man ate like he did now.

Hector shivered at the thought of Isaac. It was like those cold eyes were staring him down from afar. He shifted his collar, as if to prove its existence, and took another hesitant bite. Hector hardly cared he was still nude. Lenore would likely not complain. Besides, she'd probably insist on examining him herself. Or 'training' him after his failures. Perhaps he could beat her to it. Speak of the she-devil, he caught the feint sound of her voice paired with Striga's the two women sounded like they were parting.

Hearing Lenore coming down the hall, Hector stood slowly. His food only partially nibbled at. He located that damnable pillow, and dropped it at the door. There he waited, eyes solidly forward. Just keep Lenore happy. Just keep her satisfied. He could at least be useful for that. There was a persistent feeling that someone was watching him, but he hardly gave it any thought. The only thing that could see him from here were birds and spiders. And those never bothered him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I noticed about Hector is that he rarely covers his neck willingly. The only exemptions being collars (Which he never seams to have a choice in) and the armor(?) both he and Isaac wore in Dracula's court. I'm not actually counting the clothes Lenore gave him in his cell because he had no choice in that. But prior, in his character sheets, we see that he often wears his collar open. Leaving his throat/neck exposed. He also tends to make very clear signs of protest being led around but well... That's just a side effect of his circumstances.  
> Isaac on the other hand, only really uncovers his neck a few times. (A stark contrast to his game counterpart.) As for those "certain things"... I'm talking about the self harm. Given Hector is very much pain shy I can bet he'd find such a notion highly disturbing, and it's doubtful the two haven't interacted beyond a few times.


	12. Sweets and treats

So, his captors had moved him into another room. Hector was absolutely littered in injuries. There was a slight limp to his walking, and he seamed almost worn. Properly depressed for such a traitor. Some of his marks in particular though, the way Hector waited patiently on a specific place holder. Isaac almost pitied him. Almost. Clearly he'd been put to work. He watched as the door opened, and a woman stood before the filth. A vampire. She seamed a little shocked to see the man in his state. Perhaps he was sent to attend her for the evening. Perhaps he should not watch this. Instead, he moved to check up on the other targets of his ire.

When he opened his vision to the Belmont survivor he found himself flushing. There the man was, nude, bound by ice, and orally servicing the magician woman. Asside from the magical bindings, ice further encased his- Nope! Isaac switched the mirror's view any where else. Begged it to show him something that would cleanse the image from his mind. The mirror was kind enough to call upon the image of two little puppies romping happily in a field. It did not stop the shudder that crept up his spine. There were some things Isaac did NOT want to know about his enemies. Their sexual interests was a big one. Over all, he just wasn't interested in such things.

No, he would return to forging... In an hour. His eyes lingered on the bodies still in the process of being preserved for his work. If they decayed too much, they would be unusable. But there were far, far too many for one forge master to turn in the short window of decomposition he'd had. The quality of the creature would suffer, but it was honestly the best he could do. Perhaps he was a bit brash to think that he could transform an entire city in one go. He was already injured, sore, and worn. And that wasn't accounting for the exhaustion his journey had left him with. The facts were, it would take him some time before he was ready to storm Styria.

* * *

Hector just sat there. Head forward, calmly waiting. Lenore took one glance at his meal. It was mostly sugar. Unbalanced. Only to be fed to him after she herself was gorged, or on days like this. And yet, he'd hardly touched it. Lenore huffed. She folded his leash in her hands, and shut the door. "I never said I'd be training you." She set the leash on it's hook and waited for Hector to respond. He didn't. Her eyes raked over his form harshly. So many bruises, she hadn't seen him like this since they met in the cells. Her fingers slipped under his collar, and he hissed as she dragged him to his feet.

There was no resistance when she put him in position. She checked over his injuries slowly and gently. Nothing broken, some cuts, but minor and mostly bad bruising. He probably wouldn't be up for any training in the near future. By the way his body trembled, he must have been in some amount of pain. Though he stubbornly didn't show it. Lenore sifted through her dress pocket, looking for something Morana had designed for these occasions. Her fingers scratched idly at his scalp with her free hand as she did so. "Just a moment. I know you're sore from all that. It's funny, you can hardly stand a beating from someone else. But when you put yourself to it..." She trailed off as her fingers closed around the cold glass of a vial.

She'd insisted that Hector would benefit from this. One of her many experiments. It apparently dulled pain, but left the user drowsy. She grimaced. It was unsure if Hector would react well to it. Still she opened the bottle. The sound of Hector's startled breath surprised her. He had a look of recognition, and shook his head. "It's not bad. I don't need that." He stared elsewhere, like a child. Which, although funny to look at, frustrated Lenore.

"Hector, you don't even know what this is." She offered. He didn't exactly have a choice in this, if she were to be honest with him. But it really was easier to just convince him instead. She didn't want to use any force today. Not after he worked so hard for her. But if it would ease that trembling, she'd willingly dump the whole bottle down his throat. Though, she was told to only give him a sip.

Hectors mouth pressed into a firm line. She was just about to force it in him before he spoke. "My father was an alchemist, and Dracula was... medically inclined. I know the smell of those components." He shook his head. "I don't need it. I've had worse."

Lenore huffed, putting her free hand on her hip. "I don't care if you've had worse. You're not suffering through this one." Hector sighed, letting his head drop forward. They both knew he wouldn't win this. Lenore's eyes scanned the room, and landed on his tea. "What if I put it in something? Would you take it then?"

Hector seamed lost in thought for a moment. A creaky laugh passed his lips. "Do you plan to hide it in a bit of cheese then?" He didn't move from the position she'd put him in, but he did turn to look at her. With a long suffering sigh, Hector finally nodded. "It smells strong. I think I should only need a few drops. Two, at most."

"Then we'll do three." Lenore patted his hip, signaling he was free to move. She was close to putting it in his tea when she caught the grimace out of the side of her eye. Hector was obviously not happy with this. Sadly, there was no right answer to this. Either she had to force this into him, or leave him to suffer and probably be unable to sleep. There was also the fact that despite his sugary meal, he hadn't been properly rewarded for trying as hard as he did. Lenore huffed. Worse, he'd been sitting there waiting for her to... what? Train him? So soon after he'd taken that kind of beating? Unless... She gave the man a once over.

He was just placidly watching her. His arms were folded, somewhat shielding his bruised ribs and steadying his pained shaking. He'd subtly leaned most of his weight on the lounge, and crossed his feet at the ankles. Honestly it was a delightful display. Though, she preferred him bound on his back and begging. Most importantly, there was a proportionate part of his anatomy that was sitting pretty against silver curls. His heart rate was winding down, he'd been exited for something. Well, she could certainly work with this. "Hector." She called.

His eyes turned up towards hers in interest. She let a small smile slip over her lips. "Morana said this probably won't sit well without food. So why don't you eat first? Then we'll give this to you." She swirled the bottle playfully in front of him. "And reward you for your hard work today." She was grinning now. The cat that caught her canary. Hector just huffed. She helped him back to the table, though he insisted he didn't need it. She filled his plate with delicacies that he'd hardly even looked at, let alone touched. He was dainty in eating now. Occasionally he'd wince or grimace as he leaned forward. The whole time she ran a soothing hand over his back.

Lenore tried to distract his eyes away from his tea. He was a smart man, clever enough to surmise that she'd probably drugged it. So she didn't. Hector pretended not to notice her hand moving around his cup. They made idle conversation until he insisted he'd had his fill. She tried to push him a little further. Just a few more bites. Hector adamantly refused. Eventually he flat out told her his stomach wasn't accustomed to eating so much sweet food. Lenore let it drop after that. She strode around to the door, reaching to take his lead from it's hook. She could feel his eyes on her, full of expectation and trepidation.

When she returned, she gestured to his cup. Hector was quick to finish his tea, though he winced away from her a bit as she fastened the lead. Always a little neck shy. She kissed his cheek. "Now. Since you're such a good boy, let's get you your treat." She led him slowly to his bed. Hesitantly, Hector lied on his back, though he hissed a little on the way down. She left him there to fetch his blindfold. Hector blinked blearily at it, then sighed. He lifted his head to let her cut his vision off. Oddly compliant with this. Lenore smiled, petting his jaw gently. "Just give me a minute. No surprises." She promised. He nodded.

Lenore drifted quietly to the table, took a dollop of icing from one of the baked goods, and mixed a small dosage of the medication into it on Hectors teaspoon. She listened to his breathing, as she did so, watched him out of the corner of her eye. Hector was fidgeting a little in his position. His hands were running over the fabric of his pillows, around his collar, adjusting the blindfold and just being busy. She sighed fondly, bringing her spoon of medicine with her. Hopefully the sugar would keep that oddly keen nose from catching her plan.

"Hands over your head, Hector. I'm going to make an adjustment." He was hesitant to follow orders, but reluctantly did so. Lenore tied his lead around his wrists, binding them together. At the same time, she turned the collar so the ring holding his lead was behind his neck. To lower his hands would be awkward, but not impossible. Hector huffed indignantly. He was about to speak, but she snuck a quick kiss. "Now. Do you remember the night I adopted you? That little talent you showed me?" The quickening of his heartbeat told her he remembered all too well.

"Now, given that you were sitting pretty and all exited for a training session, I thought what better way than to see if that was a one time thing. No?"

* * *

Hector twisted his wrists. In the void she'd plunged him into, Hector was never sure where she was. He tilted his head in the direction he thought he'd last heard her. Short claws skimmed their way through his hair, eliciting a short gasp. She placed a hand on his collar bone, sliding her legs obviously across his chest. No surprises. That was the agreement. That skill she mentioned, his mind reeled to remember exactly what she was referring to. Her body was perched too high on him for him to do much. His sexual experience was too lacking to figure out the situation. It wasn't until she captured the back of his head and pulled him forward that he started to figure it out.

She gave a soft hiss that sounded like discomfort, but he did nothing to earn it. He still froze as best he could. She cooed and pet his hair gently in reassurance. His nose caught something sweet. Something sickeningly sweet, yet it had a sharp note under it. judging from the position of her legs, her... backside... his cheeks warmed in what he was sure was a brilliant blush. At least from the giggle she gave him. "There we go, that's my smart boy." Her praise was someone condescending this time, and he was not happy about it. Hector opened his mouth to tell her as much. He wasn't expecting the plush heat of her thighs to encapsulate his head.

Just keep her happy. That was the idea, right? The drug should be kicking in soon. Though she'd done a great job disguising it in his tea. So he'd be able to sleep soon. Hesitantly, his tongue peeked out, and prodded for her. Something immensely sugary caught him first. With a slightly medicinal aftertaste. He jerked back. Lenore let off a tiny chuckle, and pressed her fingers to the back of his head. Encouraging him to continue. He was even more reluctant than before. It just tasted too off. He knew the icing was something he'd had recently. But that aftertaste. She pressed him a little more firmly into her folds, insistent. She was right, he was over thinking things.

Oddly, Hector's best advice in this department, came from Godbrand. "When you have the chance to lay with a woman, you've got to treat her like a treasure. Like she's the only fucking thing in the world. And the only thing in the world worth fucking!" At the time, he remembered the other generals scoffing in disgust. Isaac looked as though he was going to be physically ill. The fool wasn't quiet about his conquests. However, his boisterousness did come in handy, as Hector practically worshiped the small bud on his tongue. Even if the icing was off-putting.

He wasn't expecting the near vice grip around his shoulders, clenching until he could feel the joints creak at the intense pressure. A part of him sang when he felt the involuntary jerk of her hips against his neck. Heard the tiny moans she was forcing back. The hours of listening to that bastard drone on in too much detail were paying off. Just keep Lenore happy. That was the key to his comfort. Though he greatly hoped this wouldn't count towards his 'reward' often. His bound hands kept him from doing anything to angle her better, and she was starting to suffocate him as he lazily dragged his tongue over her folds. Still, he was determined to please. He just made to rush things a little. He moved to almost nod against her and add to the friction as best he could.

He worked relentlessly but his jaw was starting to ache. He was also starting too feel a little light headed, which was concerning. A small, urgent sound escaped him unwillingly, he swore he could feel the moment her crimson eyes snapped down to meet him. Lenore sat back, giving him some much needed breathing room. He was still drowsy, but he could take in greedy gulps of air. In the fog of his mind, he tried to rationalize what was wrong with him. Then it hit him. The tea, the drug. He gave a short laugh. She let off a long gasp, sitting back on his chest lightly. He somewhat wondered if she wanted him to continue. Though he was pretty sure he'd pass out before he could. Odd, it took longer to kick in than he thought.

"Oh, oh Hector. Where ever did a sweet thing like you learned to treat a lady? I'll have to know. Though, it needs some... refinement." She pet his locks gently, causing him to sag against the pillows further.

"You... probably don't want to know." He laughed. He blinked drearily behind the blindfold, before some semblance of a clear thought shyly poked through. "You didn't drug the tea, did you?" It would have effected him much sooner if she had. His hands were freed from their binds, and the lead was removed from his collar. Hector snuggled onto his side while he waited for her. Lenore returned with a chaste kiss to his cheek, and wrapped her arms around him. Holding him in her small frame.

"No. I didn't. I know I said you'd be getting your reward, but can you be patient for it? Just sleep a little first." It wasn't really an option, so he just nodded. He let himself drift in her grasp. There was a small pressure to his neck, a kiss? It didn't matter. He dozed off before he could put too much thought into it.

When he woke, he found himself warmed by sunlight. Peering out the window, it must have been midday. Lenore was probably well asleep. He was tempted to pry the lid off her coffin and see for himself, but he was cautious of the ring's magic. The blindfold had been nudged aside in his sleep, but it was still an option to pull it back over his eyes and doze. In an uncoordinated motion, he sprawled onto his back. His hand hit something beside him. Pulling the blind further up and out of his vision, hector turned to face it.

Bound leather, old and worn caught his eye. More books. He gave a soft laugh, noticing the many tomes were walling a glass of water from him. An effort to protect the object from his flailing, no doubt. It was oddly cold, when he took the drink. There was an etching in the glass that must have kept it chilled. His eyes scanned the material Lenore provided. Confusion crossed his brow, before realization. These were all books on magic. Specifically his craft, he shot up, and began searching the titles. Some of them he knew, some he'd never seen but there was enough context to know exactly what was in them.

Long hours could be spent studying these texts. His eyes found Lenore's coffin again, with a lightness in his heart. This must have been the reward she was talking about. And he could think of nothing better. His head was still a bit cloudy, his eyes still adjusting to wakefulness. But he was impatient to wake fully. Before him was more than a feast of knowledge and he was eager to tuck in, and perhaps find the remedy to his strange affliction. He didn't even notice the letter confirming his suspicions. Nor did he catch the instructions below, to rest, and heal before leaving the room. It wasn't exactly necessary, as Hector could curl up with a good book for days, if given the ability. He also missed the scent of singed hair lingering on the pillow behind him.

* * *

Lenore was pouting. Absolutely pouting. Hector had been so warm, and nice to hold. She'd fallen asleep herself without even realizing. Her eyes burned holes in the lid of her coffin as she caught the sounds of her pet shifting about. The sounds of him being awake and comfortable in the sunlight. The damn sunlight that had woken her so rudely. Oh she hadn't been hurt, the dawn's light was too week to do more than sting a tad. But it was enough to spoil a perfectly good moment. She quietly vowed to herself she'd just pin Hector down for a day and pretend it was over something logical.

Or, to hell with that. As Carmilla would say, a pet needed no explanation for why it's master did anything. Lenore was sure that out of all that had happened to Hector in his short life, being held against his will because he was warm was far from the worst. And besides that, he'd probably be happy for it. It could even be argued that she was desensitizing him to her touch further this way. She made up her restless mind then and there. But then, would it possibly break his trust if she did force him into something so seemingly innocent? Being awake and essentially trapped in your own bed made for some interesting lines of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't imagine something like a distance mirror existing and a situation like this NOT coming up. We also get some confirmation as to what the hell Isaac has been doing this whole time. His little trip caught up with him. Determined as he is, I imagine Isaac would know enough to rest before taking on someone else who can make an army. Though he might just invest in eye-bleach now.
> 
> Also I have NO idea how to write giving head apparently. I'm still new to smutting in written word lol.


	13. Cuddles and care

Lenore woke early. Stretching like a content cat in her enclosed little space. She lifted the lid protecting her from the suns rays, and found a silver mop of hair adjacent to her. He was lightly dozing beside her coffin with a book half way read in his lap. Lenore nudged Hector's shoulder gently. He snapped awake and whipped about to face her. Those far off eyes seamed hyper focused on her. Full of a spark she'd never seen in the human. He sprung to his feet, only just catching his tome and putting it aside. "Lenore I-" His head shook wildly as if to banish an inappropriate thought. "How did you sleep?" He settled on.

Her eyes widened a bit, as he offered her a hand out of her coffin. Gently he guided her to her feet. Acted like a perfect gentleman as he led her to her vanity, and took the brush from her hands to card through her hair. "I slept well enough. Are you feeling well Hector? No strange side effects from the... medicine last night?"

"No, it's... Well." He huffed, searching for the words. She gave him his time, just enjoying the mans confusion and struggles, mixed with the meditative motion of stroking her hair. At this point, the nots and tangles were long gone, and the brush just slid through in a steady glide. It was soothing, really. She'd have to have him do this more often. Perhaps another reward for good behavior. Oh if only she didn't promise him that damn outbuilding. "Your reward was... appreciated. Greatly. I've learned so much in the past hours. I've even discovered techniques and skills I want to try! But..."

"But?" Lenore bristled. Not more of this. She was sick of his moping. After all she's done, she thought he'd be happy by now. Perhaps it was the events from the night before. That would drag anyone down a bit, human or vampire. To try, only to fail.

"I... Find myself having to read through entire chapters again in order to find crucial information." His brow furrowed. "I'd like to take notes, but for that-"

She cut him off. "For that you'd need paper, and a pen. And to get those items, you need me." She contemplated this. Perhaps she was a little too strict with her list of approved items. He couldn't request it from the guards. With a nod she shooed his hands away and stood. "Well. Who can say no to that? Especially when you ask so nicely!" She stretched her arms above her head in a languid motion. Hector must have dropped his guard as he didn't even have time to resist her hand gripping his collar. She dragged him down to place a small kiss on the almond skin of his cheek.

She stood, and slowly strode to the doorway. Snapping her fingers down the hall, she requested the needed paper, ink, and pen. As well as her work from her office. Tonight, she was indulging a bit. Hector's actions convinced her. She had to plan another night of pleasures for him. If he kept up this good streak. Hectors eyes landed on her. "You're not working in your office tonight?" He moved to stand close to her, the light in his eyes had not dimmed, and by god, were they always that blue? She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I believe I'm going to spend the night with my cute little pet." Delicately, she stroked his cheek. Though he seamed a little sour on once again being referred to as a pet, Hector said nothing, and simply nodded. "But, there is something I would like tonight. Don't worry you'll still get your paper and pen regardless." She amended before he could panic. Those sky blue eyes turned wary and cold, calculating her next move. Did he expect everything to be a betrayal now? Even after all the niceties she gave him?

"Hector, tonight, I'd just like to spend a little time with you. Nothing too insidious or intense. Just both of us working on our own projects, while you lay across my lap. Does that sound too bad?" Those ruby eyes batted at him like she'd only asked him for something small. In fact, she did. She was tired of him hogging all that living warmth to himself. All she wanted was to feel his heartbeat against her, and listen to the soothing rhythm of his breathing all night. If they both got a little work done, well that was a bonus for them.

Still, he gave it the weight of having asked him to do something far more serious. As though she'd demanded he offer his writs to feed from. Silver brows furrowed in a soft line, while he struggled with his thoughts. Eventually, Hector relented. It was only then Lenore let the other shoe drop. "Wonderful! Do you mind removing your shirt then? Just for now." There was nothing but mischief in her tone. She'd see about getting him to lay there nude later. Still. Hectors flushed features were immensely satisfying. It was an honest surprise when he wordlessly removed the garment.

Not long after, they were brought a small work table for Lenore, a wooden tray for Hector, and plenty of writing equipment. As well as five letters Lenore hadn't parsed through yet. She sighed as she set up the table. Hector glanced about, trying to decide how he wanted to sit/lay on the lounge while he waited. Eventually he just rested his torso across her thighs while propping himself up with a pillow. She soothed her fingertips along his spine, and just enjoyed the sound of his heartbeat while she wrote. Over time, he seamed to melt a little under her ministrations. His own writing getting slower and more relaxed. It wasn't until he shifted himself a little and hissed that she paused.

"Just a bruise." He spoke softly, returning to his own work. Curiously, Lenore leaned over to watch his eyes sag. He was dozing off slowly. But every so often, his weight would sag onto a sore patch and those cobalt eyes would snap open with a sharp breath. How long had he been awake? How long had he been hurting? Gently, Lenore patted the man to rise. He was a bit slow to move, but she made no comment. She simply pulled the medicine vial from her pocket. Hector glared at that in particular, but gave no protest when she passed it to him. Well. No major protest.

"I'd like to continue my studies." He sighed, holding the vial loosely.

"And you will. But forgive me for saying, you look aweful Hector. A little rest should do you some good." She encouraged. Though he glared ever still at the liquid. Lenore huffed. She had to remind herself to be gentile and slow with him. He wasn't as skittish as before. But he was still wary. "You haven't slept long, I can see it. Just a little nap and you'll be back at it in no time! And besides, who's to say your research isn't suffering because you're working tired?"

He gave her a soft, pleading look. Finally she groaned. "Hector. If you don't take it willingly, I'm going to have to be firm." She warned. That was enough to make him shake his attitude. He sucked in a breath and took a sip. Oh the expressions the human face could make. He covered it with the lid and coughed heavily. His eyes turned to her bitterly. "It's better than the pain, right?" She tried.

"I think I prefer your earlier method of delivery." He spluttered around another wave of coughing. Then, realizing what he said, the man flushed an amazing shade of scarlet. She had to fight down her giggling as she took the vial from him, and gently pulled her pet into her lap again. She adjusted him so his head was on her thighs while he rested there.

"Well, I won't complain if you want to repeat it. Though I believe it'd be better for both of us if you weren't expecting to pass out right after." She stroked his hair in her hand while speaking. "I'll have some tea brought up for your next dose. Do you want some water to wash it down?" He subtly shook his head. Eyes already drooping. The cycle of near sleep continued for just a little longer, before his full weight sank into her. His breathing was soft, and she worked quietly from her station like that. When the guard came with his food, she had it set aside and ordered a pot of tea.

She was a little surprised when she tried to move, and gained a desperate whine from the human sleeping in her lap. Hector had rolled over in his state, but the moment she shifted, he clung to her tightly. Dependent on her for comfort. She sighed, and dropped back into place. Her legs were a little numb, and she thanked her luck Hector did not drool in his sleep. Instead, he just tossed a bit, and clung a lot. She often found him cuddled around a pillow in the depths of his dreams. Sometimes he looked so small, it was hard to imagine he'd once held military rank. Or that he was powerful enough to lay siege on a city if given the time and resources.

Like this... Well he certainly plucked at her heart strings a bit. Her nails gently scratched at the back of his neck. She remembered Carmilla had mentioned something about his childhood. Something about never growing up. She saw otherwise. He was naïve but he carried the weight of someone who didn't really have a childhood. At least, not a very nice one. His trust had been so broken so often, his hackles were raised upon their first meeting. Yet, he let her in. He was wary, but wanting so badly. Lenore pulled him a little tighter to herself. Honestly he was perfect for what she wanted out of him. If only she'd got to him before Carmilla.

Speaking of whom. It seamed she had a personalized letter brought to her with the tea. She read through it, and sighed. This would be a test. And she wished it took place on some other night.

* * *

His dreams were odd, the result of the drug he was sure. But they weren't bad. Dreams of being various animals passed through his mind. Usually something small. Something canid. And always just on the edge of the eyeline of something superior. But he wasn't afraid, or unhappy. He was just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Lenore shook his shoulder gently, and he slowly rose. A tender smile met him. "See? You needed that." She gently teased. He grumbled and curled further into her skirts. Uncaring of the position against her belly. He'd been much closer not long ago. With a soft giggle, she flipped a lock of his own hair against his cheek. "Hector. You have to get up darling."

"Why?" His voice was rough with sleep. He just wanted to doze off again. To hell with keeping Lenore happy. He needed to rest. She even said it herself, so she couldn't get angry he was following instructions. Was it petulant? Yes. Was it childish? Very much so. But he was too strung out to really care. Whatever they were giving him hadn't run it's course yet, and he was completely out of it. The fabric of Lenore's dress was soft under him, made of far more comfortable material than it had any right to be. And her scent, though off in some ways, was comforting.

Another gentile shake only made him whine and curl further into her. "We have a little work to do pet. Come on. It's just going to be for a short time. Then you can sleep a bit more."

"I'm useless forging. And I doubt the rest of the council wants to fuck me. I can't imagine they want to pet and cuddle me like you do either. So I'm not sure I have any kind of work I can be of assistance with." He spoke bluntly. Some far off part of his mind reminded him this was LENORE he was speaking to. That he should be more polite. But he really did not give a fuck. This was the first painless chance to sleep he'd had all day since he last dose and he wanted to take advantage of it. Fortunately, Lenore seamed to understand his less than lucid state.

"All you'll have to do is follow your lead, and sit pretty for a short time. But I do need you tonight. Come on. Just sit up, it'll be easier from there." She started to prod him up. With a long suffering groan, he finally got himself off her person. And wished to collapse right back onto her small frame. She started fussing over him, as he started to come to just enough to at least act presentable. Though his lack of filter could get him in shit. He decided silence was the best option as the lead was clipped into place. Her fingers brushed the bell on the ring and Hector huffed.

"Damn thing is annoying. Can't we just... Cover it?" He winced. So much for silence. Lenore just laughed and helped him to his feet. The world was just a little bit too far away. So he followed behind her slowly, trusting the tension on his lead more than his own eyes. He was hyper-focused on the soft sway it carried. Though he held himself as proudly as he could. He had to make a decent impression. Even if the lead made his collar shift slowly back and forth in a rubbing motion. "I wish I'd had the chance to bathe first. I smell like I just woke up in the dungeon." He commented.

They were stopped by a guard outside a particular door. And asked to wait. Hector scoffed. A guard telling the council to stop? Wasn't that disrespectful? Lenore should have had him fired. Or perhaps put on stable duty for that. He folded his arms and waited impatiently to be led onward still. Beyond the door he could hear Carmilla speaking to someone. A rabble of someone's if his ears didn't mislead him. Finally one wheezing voice spoke up. A man, low born. Was he a vampire?

"Yeah. So here's what I don't get. You want us to turn on our own fucking species, pay us like kings. But when you have all of our lot enslaved, what fucking good is money?" The man spat. "We'll be locked up like the rest of 'em I'm sure. What is it a 'get out of bleedin' for free' ticket."

"There are other ways to pay someone." The white haired Vampire spoke. "After all, loyalty is commendable. And rewarded. Right? Dear sister?" Apparently that was Lenore's cue to step through the door. Hector behind her by three steps. He caught a motion from her hand, and spotted a very familiar pillow on a certain chair beside her own. Though, his mind was trying to fathom how he'd put his knees on it this time. He'd just have to sit like a normal person to avoid the awkwardness. While he contemplated this, he pulled out Lenore's chair for her. His parents might not have been that invested in raising him. But he knew his manners at least. Even Dracula himself, would ensure his wife was seated before himself.

When she arranged herself, he made doubly sure to show both his fellow humans, AND Carmilla up by pouring his mistress' drink for her. Being extra sure not to spill a drop or slosh the liquid. He didn't really care what the red substance was. Finally he sat himself in his chair. Less impressive than the two women's, but still ornate. Almost framing him. What was with Lenore and displaying him like fine art? The men across from them were fairly well put together. Obviously made an effort to clean up. But still carried the looks of people who only did what they did for coin.

Lenore's voice rung out gently and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. "Good boy. And Thank you for inviting Hector and I, Carmilla." She smiled brightly at her sister a moment. Hector couldn't help but find it cute. He also couldn't keep from folding his arms and grinning like a fool.

"Oi! What's... Oh you've got to be kidding me! Listen. My boys and I aren't dogs to be led around. If that's your plan for us, you can fucking forget it." The lead man stood. Glared at Hector a moment, then turned to stumble over his men.

"You could leave. Or, you could hear us out." Lenore spoke calmly. The same soothing tones she crooned to Hector himself. Back in those cells. He shut his eyes and just enjoyed listening for a short time. "After all. if you were to look, really look at sweet Hector here, you might notice something."

The men paused. One of them finally spoke. "He eats well." Was the first thing he'd heard. Confused, Hector took stock of himself. It was true, Lenore's little dietary change had given him quite a bit more mass than he'd usually carried. If he didn't get back to his forge soon, or some other active work, he'd end up fatter than a nobleman. He chuckled softly. Perhaps he shouldn't have let her push him to eat so many sweets the night before. "And dressed all fancy too." 

"So he's a posh fuck. So what? He's still a dog on the leash. Bet he can't even remember the last time he fucked." Their leader snapped. Lenore furrowed her brows, and Carmilla was growing annoyed.

Hector finally ended up speaking up. "Last night. Until I fell asleep. And that was after a lavish meal." The two women stared at him wide eyed. "Anything I want is provided, and when was the last time _you_ slept comfortably? Most of my nights are spent in what I can only describe as a nest of pillows. There are even servants that fluff up my bed when I'm away. Or they think I haven't noticed. How about your last hot bath that you didn't have to share with each other?" He waved a hand casually. The men at the table just stared with wide eyes.

"I'm on a leash right now, yes. But I have free roam of the castle. Access to most of the pleasures in life. And would you believe I started it all as an outcast hermit living in Rhodes?" He deliberately did not mention he was practically a slave. Nor did he mention being a forge master. "I get all that, and I didn't even agree to work on the front lines." Lenore was beaming at him. Carmilla just let her jaw drop.

Most of the men chattered among themselves. The leader seamed to scoff. "Yeah? And why are you on a leash right now? Fucked up and pissed the redhead off?"

Hector shrugged. "I couldn't say if I were to be honest." Lenore's smile turned sour. "But I doubt I've angered her... Come to think of it, aside from our first meeting, have I angered you?" It was only then that he realized he was talking out of turn. And yet, he had to know the answer now.

Lenore scoffed, giving his lead a mild tug. "Only the once." She teased. "The leash is just so you don't get lost."

"Thought he had free roam of the castle?" The mercenary leader had sat back down. Eyes fixated on Hectors collar. Oddly, it felt more comfortable now. He still had no love for his own species. But he did have fear of them. At least, in large gatherings. He still remembered the many assaults on his person through the years. Leading him to hesitantly hide behind his lifestyle. In the woods, alone. Lenore wouldn't allow for an all out assault. She hadn't last night, when he repeatedly threw himself at night creatures. Things much less fragile than human beings. He was safe. Lenore never hurt him.

The men started deliberating among themselves and the vampires. Eventually they asked for just a few nights to converse. This was granted, and Hector was led from the room carefully. He wasn't expecting to be tackled the moment they were out of human earshot. The wind was knocked from his lungs and thin arms constricted his already sensitive ribs. Still she meant no harm. She'd never hurt him. Small kisses assaulted both cheeks as Lenore basically praised him. "I had no idea you were so happy!" She chimed.

"I'm not." He spoke honestly. When Lenore released him and slid back to the floor, she gave him a confused, concerned look. "I'm still your slave, we both know it.-" She was about to speak. "-Your pet. I mean. It's not the best position. But... It's better than I've ever had. Even in Dracula's court."

The drug was finally wearing off, and he ran his hand over the dull ache in his ribs. Trailed his thumb over the soft scratch one of the night creatures left. "Even my own parents didn't care as much as you pretend to." He started towards her rooms, and was stopped by a firm tug to his leash. He still hated that feeling. Especially when it was from behind.

"Hector. I'm not pretending anything." She patted his arm gently.

Hector laughed softly and shook his head. "I know I'm lesser than you Lenore. I'm not exactly a lover."

"No, not exactly. Hm. I guess the best way to describe it would be~" She trailed off. Thinking. "Carmilla said you used to forge animals. Bring them back to life. Did you pretend to care about them?" She trailed a claw up the back of his neck. Letting him keep his back to her.

"Of course not." He hissed.

"Well, there you go then." She kissed his cheek. "You're basically the same to me. Now, come on. You're probably due another nap. As fun as it is to loosen your tongue, I think you'll want to recover soon. Perhaps a salted bath would help." Some piece of Hectors mind supplied that he didn't fuck _his_ pets. But he wasn't so strung out as to say it out loud. He simply followed the pull of his lead into the room. The time was alarmingly close to sunrise and Lenore huffed. She threw her hands up. Dosed his tea, and handed it to him in almost a blur. Hector said nothing as he cautiously sipped. With his leash on it's hook, he found himself oddly uncomfortable.

The things he admitted in that room, now that he was sobering up, disturbed him. He made to drink his tea a little faster and forget. His research could wait until he wasn't panicking over the fact that he just spoke openly about his sex life as a form of negotiation. That he didn't just admit to the whole room with pride that he'd only been beaten once by his mistress. And did he really just brag that he practically had a dog bed to sleep on? He almost didn't care that Lenore was stripping him as he drank. Her hands were careful over his injuries. But the idea of soaking them was... Less than favorable.

Still, she gave him little option, and just lifted him when he started to object to the bath. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and found the image of himself just floating past, completely nude and curled up like an over grown baby equally disturbing. Mercifully, Lenore filled the tub while he lay in it. Letting his injuries slowly acclimate to the warm water. She was tender with him, but insistent that she nurse his aches. He gave no argument. Just waiting for that haze to over take his head again and hoping he didn't say anything stupid this time.

He didn't realize he dozed off in the bath. Not until he was being fluffed and dried on the cold bathroom floor. Something he protested loudly. Which was, again, ignored. Lenore instead walked him to her coffin, and laid him in it. She clipped his leash in place, much to his foggy confusion, and stroked his hair. He drifted off again. Idly, he thought he'd probably dislike waking up cramped and confined. But that was a problem for later.

* * *

Lenore sighed affectionately. She finally got her way with minimal fighting. Hector's heartbeat echoed in her coffin. They both had to lay on their sides, but it was alright. They were sheltered from that damnable sun, and pressed together comfortably. Her cold body absorbed his warmth eagerly, and in his sleep, he was happy to give. His own hands came to cradle her head against his shoulder, and run his fingers through her hair. Her hands explored his nude form as he mumbled something about forging. He gave a soft moan and a tremble when she brushed over his inner thigh. One that was NOT an unhappy noise. She filed that away for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Grumpy/tired Hector is a little fun to write. So strung out Hector has only a rickety filter. And no brain. As was addressed, Hector's not happy. Just high as hell. And he can admit, he's in a much more comfortable position than he had been for years. I don't mean to say he wasn't comfortable in Dracula's home. But I've portrayed that as more a 'look after yourself' situation. Hector's comment about vampires eating kind of implied to me that he didn't exactly have meals served.  
> Finally, Hector has a role outside of being a forge master. He's an example. And a bit of a show piece for Lenore to parade around. No, she still doesn't see him as an equal, but she does actually care. He's basically a status symbol.   
> As for the mirror scene. I know it makes no sense for Lenore to keep a mirror she can't see herself in. But if I can get a laugh out of something, I absolutely will.  
> And all the comments on the last chapter inspired the end here. Lenore got her cuddles.


End file.
